Loving You
by silveraliora
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome dated when they were teens. Then Kagome moved away taking a secret she kept from Inuyasha with her. What will Inuyasha do when he finds out the secret years later? Read and find out! slight inukik, but turns into inukag, rs, sm
1. Prologue

AN: Just a little info before you start reading. I've added some stuff from one of my favorite shows, Charmed. I use some of the powers in the show and put them in my story, I'll explain: Inuyasha is still a half demon, but he also has a demon power from Charmed, it's called shimmering, it's like teleporting. Kagome is a witch in my story, a good witch. She has a lot of powers. She has telekinesis, the power to move things with her mind through her hands, the power to freeze things and blow things up with her hands. She can levitate, a power that came in handy in sparring matches with Inuyasha. Astral-projection, the power to be in two places at once, but her real body appears to be sleeping when she does this, even when standing up, and casting spells. Sesshomaru can shimmer also.

Sorry that the first authors note is so long, I just didn't want anyone to be confused. Now on with the story!

* * *

Loving You

Prologue

The examining room door swung open, and Kagome froze, hands behind her neck. Her long, black hair swung down across her shoulders, free from the ponytail that held it minutes ago.

She knew before the nurse said a word what the verdict would be.

"Sure enough, honey, you're pregnant!"

The ponytail holder Kagome was playing with fell to the floor. The nurse crossed the room and held out a round plastic disc for Kagome's inspection.

"See that little plus sign? If you're pregnant, you get a plus, if not, you get a little line. Yours came up plus right away. How far do you figure you are?"

Kagome's hands twisted together in her lap, and she shifted her weight on the crackling white paper. "Well, uh, it couldn't be...long, you know. I mean-" Kagome stopped, aware that she was making no sense. She was embarrased to feel sweat break out across her forehead. She had meant to be so adult about this, not some freaked out teenager.

"Okay. Do you have any idea when you got pregnant? The week, the month even?"

"Kagome nodded. "October twelfth."

October twelfth. The best and worst day of her life. She could remember the day as if was yesterday. She went over to her longtime boyfriends house for her birthday. She had just turned sixteen a couple days earlier. He said he had a surprise for her.

_Kagome walked up to the front door and was about to knock when it swung open._

_"How did you know I was here?" She asked, walking into the house._

_"I heard you pull up," Inuyasha said. He pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips. "Happy Birthday, Kags."_

_Kagome smiled up at him. "Thanks. Now where is that surprise you told me about?"_

_"In the ballroom," he said. He put his arm around her shoulders. "But you have to close your eyes."_

_She looked at him for a second, then did what he said. "Fine. But if I fall and hurt myself, I'll hurt you."  
_

_"Like I would let you fall."_

_They got quiet as Inuyasha opened the door. He nodded his head at someone in the room and told Kagome to open her eyes. _

_When she opened her eyes, a string quartet started playing._

_Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha..." She said breathlessly. She looked to the middle of the room and saw a table covered in a beautiful white table cloth, with fancy table settings._

_Inuyasha hugged her from behind, placing his head on top of hers. "Do you like it?"_

_"I love it, it's so beautiful." She turned around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Thank you."_

_"Hey, you only turn sixteen once." He lead her to the table and they sat down. "Are you hungry?"_

_"Starved."_

_The dinner was amazing. The food was excellent and the dessert was unbelievable._

_"What do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked after Kagome ate her last bite._

_"You mean you don't have anything else planned?" Kagome asked with a smile._

_"Well, I figured you could choose something to do."_

_"Oh. The only thing I want to do right now is to lay down. I feel so stuffed after eating all that good food."_

_Inuyasha got up and took her hand. "Come on."_

_They went upstairs to his room and laid down on the bed like they always do. Except this time, it was a little different. It had started out warm and close and sweet. Then things started happening, things that excited and frightened her._

_"Kagome, we don't have to this if you don't want to," he said._

_Kagome looked into the eyes of the guy she'd known all her life and smiled. "It's okay, I want to."_

"So that means you're about ten weeks, right?"

Kagome looked at the nurse, startled, and nodded at what she had said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome said. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"That's to be expected, dear." The nurse patted her shoulder. "How would you like to get an ultrasound? That should make you feel better."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

As Kagome was driving home, she couldn't get image of what her baby looked like on the screen out of her head. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. _Why did this happen to me? Nobody gets pregnant the first time. Mom and Akira are gonna flip! What am I going to do? _She started crying for the first time since first thought that she might be pregnant. Feeling like she was closed in, she drove her car to a nearby park she used to go to when she was little. She got out and wandered over to the swings and just let all her frustrations and fears out.

* * *

Once Kagome got home, she hung up her coat in the front closet, went straight upstairs to her small room and laid down on her bed. She was in her room for only a minute when her half sister came in.

"Where have you been all day? Inuyasha was worried about you."

"Rin, don't you ever knock?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Don't avoid the question," Rin said. She sat down on the bed and gave her younger sister a look.

Kagome hesitated. She couldn't tell her the truth, she had to come up with a lie-fast. "Um, I, uh... went to go get Yash a Christmas present. That's why I didn't tell him where I went." While she said that, she avoivded her sister's eyes.

"Aren't you cutting it a little close? Christmas is two days away."

"I know. I just didn't know what to get him, that's why it took me so long to get it," Kagome said.

"Oh. Well, Mom sent me up here to tell you that dinner is ready." Rin paused, giving her sister a smile. "But, we can talk for a few minutes. What did you get him?"

Kagome didn't have to think of anything because her other sister stuck her head in. "What are you guys doing? Dinner is done, you have to come down."

"Rin, you go ahead with Sango, I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded.

After Rin left, Kagome laid back and thought of her family and how complicated it was. She lived with her mom and step dad. Her dad had lived in New York before he died a couple years ago. Her mom, Hitomi, knew Kagome's dad, Christopher Marcello, in high school when he moved to Japan when his dad got a job transfer. They dated for three years before her dad's family had to move back to New York. Her mom was heartbroken, but eventually she got over him and married someone right after high school and had Sango, then a year later, had Rin. Then one day Kagome's dad came back to Japan to visit his old friends when Akira, Sango and Rin's dad, was away on business. He ran into Hitomi, and the result was Kagome. Hitomi told Akira that she was pregnant with Christopher's baby. They worked it out with Christopher and decided that Kagome would live with her mom and visit her dad. Even though Akira let Kagome live there, he still treated her differently than his own daughters. He paid for her dance and singing lessons, which he always said was a waste of money, but did it because of Hitomi. He never really paid any attention to her, not that it mattered to Kagome, she didn't like him very much anyway. He also didn't like the fact that she was part witch, from her dad's mom. She never really got along with Sango, either. Kagome figured that Akira brainwashed Sango into not liking Kagome, but she never brought it up. But Rin loved Kagome and treated her like a whole sister.

Kagome fell asleep after a while. All night she kept waking up, because of bad dreams. Finally, around six o'clock she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she ran to the bathroom. After a round of morning sickness, she opened the door without looking up and ran into her step dad. Kagome gulped. _Did he hear? No, it doesn't matter. He heard me once, I can just say I'm sick._

"We need to talk," Akira said in a very stern voice.

Kagome paled. She felt a little lightheaded, but followed him downstairs. Kagome sat down on the couch in the sitting room. Sango and Rin entered the room with a confused look on their faces.

"Hitomi, get in here, please."

The girls' mom walked in and saw Kagome sitting on the couch looking scared. "What's going on?"

"_Your_ daughter had something to tell you," he said looking straight at Kagome.

Kagome looked at her mom, wanting to tell her the truth, but she heard herself say she was sick.

"Kagome!" Akira yelled.

"What?! You heard me throw up, big deal," Kagome said.

"Just what are you accusing her of?" Hitomi asked.

"She's been throwing up the past damn month and you haven't noticed." Akira held something out for Hitomi to see. "And I found this on the floor in the closet."

Hitomi looked at what he held. It was an ultrasound picture. Kagome looked about ready to faint. _How dare he go in my stuff! I can't believe he said he found it on the floor, when it was in my...coat pocket. Shit! It must've fell out._

Hitomi took the picture and looked at her youngest daughter with tears in her eyes. "Kagome, is this yours?"

"Of course it's hers," Akira told her. "It has her damn name on it."

Hitomi glared at Akira before turning back to Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome didn't have enough energy to think of another lie, so she just nodded her head.

Hitomi gasped, putting a hand to her mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Akira smirked, Sango stared at Kagome, not completely shocked that this happened, and Rin looked at Kagome with sadness written on her face.

"Kagome, how could you do this?" Hitomi asked.

Kagome stood up and walked over to her mom. "I didn't mean to, Mom. It just happened."

Akira scoffed. Kagome whirled around.

"It did, I swear."

"Kagome, how far along are you?" Rin asked.

Kagome grimaced. "Ten weeks."

"How can you be sure?"

"I went to the doctors yesterday and I only had, uh, sex once." And that was the truth. After she had sex with Inuyasha she was scared that this might happen, or that her parents would find out, so they decided to wait till they were a little older. At least until Kagome turned seventeen, so that if her parents ever did find out, they couldn't throw him in jail for statutory rape, because he just turned eighteen.

"You expect us to believe that?" Akira asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, glaring at her step dad.

"Exactly what it indicates." Kagome looked at Sango, who hasn't said anything until now. "You're with Inuyasha all the time and you expect up to believe you?"

"Sango, don't talk to your sister like that," Hitomi said.

"Half sister," Sango muttered.

"No, Mom, it's okay," Kagome said with a smirk. She turned to Sango. "You're with Miroku just as much as I am with Yash. So is Rin with Sesshomaru. You can't expect me to believe you haven't had sex yet."

"Maybe I have. At least I would think to use protection!"

"Girls! That's enough!" Their mom yelled. "Sango, Rin, please go to your rooms while your father and I talk to your sister."

Rin gave Kagome a hug and whispered in her ear. "Everything'll be okay." Kagome hugged her back. Rin kissed her cheek and followed Sango upstairs.

Hitomi and Kagome sat down next to each other on the couch and Akira sat in the chair across from them.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Kagome said after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

Hitomi turned to her daughter. "Have you thought about what your going to do?"

"What the hell is there to think about?" Akira asked. "You will get an abortion before anyone finds out."

"What?! No! I will not kill this baby." Kagome stood up. "I can't."

"You can and you will," he told her.

"No!" Kagome ran from the room in tears. She went to her room and laid down on her bed. "I won't kill this baby," she muttered. "I will not let that happen."

That night Kagome knew what she had to do. She had to leave and never come back. Kagome left on New Years Eve. She bought a one way ticket to New York, where her aunt and uncle lived. She told Rin where she was going and told her to tell her parents after she left. Her parents couldn't believe she left, and were too embarrassed to tell people the truth. So they told everyone who asked that she went to a school that specializes in the performing arts on the stage. They didn't want their family to be talked about by their friends.

Kagome left a note with Rin to give to Inuyasha. In the note she wrote that she was going to America and she would be staying there after school to focus on her career. She wrote that she was sorry that she left, and asked him to forget about her and move on. It hurt her to lie to him, but she felt it had to be done. If she stayed she would have kept Inuyasha from going to college. She knew that he would have got a job to support her and the baby and she couldn't let him do that.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, there it is. My second fanfic, I hope you like it. For those of you that are reading 'Lost in the Music', don't worry I'm still writing it, I'm just stuck right now. I work on this one when I have writers block on lost.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do not own the powers from Charmed.**


	2. Chapter 1

Loving You

Chapter 1 - Unexpected

* * *

_**Four Years Later...**_

Kagome set down her groceries to open her apartment door. _I should have set them down five minutes ago. _She walked into her apartment and went into the kitchen.

"Alexia?" Kagome called. Alexia is Kagome's older cousin on her dad's side. She offered to baby-sit for Kagome when she had the baby and babysat for her so much she became Kagome's full time babysitter.

"We're upstairs," she answered.

Kagome headed upstairs to the living room. Kagome loved this apartment for the moment she first set foot into it. It was a two story apartment. Her dad left her a big chunk of change when he died and she bought this apartment with some of it. When you walk in there is a big, round staircase on the right. On the left is a big room with double doors that Kagome turned into a playroom. Under the staircase is a coat closet. Across from the front door is a huge kitchen and dining room. The kitchen has all stainless steel appliances and in the dining room is a large oak wood table. In between the playroom and kitchen is a hallway that leads to the bathroom and the laundry room behind the kitchen. Upstairs is the living room, two bedrooms and Kagome's dance area. When you walk up the stairs, you step into the living room. In the room is a large dark burgundy couch and matching recliner, a big screen t.v. opposite the couch. Behind the t.v. is a wall of large windows and two french doors that lead to the balcony. Kagome's dance area was part of the living room, but when she moved in, she put hardwood floors in, and a large mirror along the wall and a barre attached to mirrors. On the other side of the room is Kagome's bedroom. She has a large bedroom with a big canopy bed. On the right side of her room is her private bathroom and on the left is her walk-in closet. Next to the stairs is another large bedroom, which is her child's.

"Mommy!" A little boy with short black hair ran to Kagome.

"Hey, Wyatt." Kagome bent down and picked up her son. "Did you have fun with Lexi?"

"Uh-huh," Wyatt said.

"He was very good, as usual," Alexia said. She stood and walked over to Kagome. "Tomorrow's your last show, right?"

"Yea, thank god. This has been the hardest show ever," Kagome confessed.

"Well, this is the first time you played a lead."

"I know, and I love it. It's just tiring." Kagome followed her cousin downstairs. "You're gonna be there, right?"

"Of course I am. So is Jake." Jake is Alexia'a husband. They got married last year.

They said goodbye to each other at the door. Kagome went into the kitchen to put away the groceries, with Wyatt close behind.

"Are you hungry, Wyatt?" Kagome asked her son. Wyatt nodded his head. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Wyatt thought for a minute than said," Pasagehetti!"

Kagome laughed. "You mean spaghetti?"

"That's what I said, Mommy," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes the best her could for a four year old.

"Okay, spaghetti it is. Why don't you go play in the playroom while I make us some dinner, kay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Kagome finished putting away the food and started dinner. Then the phone rang. She picked up just as the answering machine came on. _Why is the phone never where it should be? _"Hello?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Running up the stairs and searching all over can do that to you.

"Took you long enough to answer the phone."

"Who is this?" Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I can't beleive you forgot you own sisters voice. It wasn't that long ago that we talked."

"Rin?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't forget your voice. You just took me by surprise, that's all. Plus, we haven't talked in a few months," Kagome added as she stirred the hamburger.

"It's been that long?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. Sorry I haven't called in a while, things have been pretty hectic around here," Rin said.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, pulling some vegetables out of the fridge.

"Now, don't get mad at me for not telling you sooner. And you have to promise me that you won't blow me up the next time you see me."

"Rin, I would never bl-"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise." _Leave it to Rin to be overdramatic._

"I'm getting married in two weeks."

"What?!" Kagome dropped her knife, surprised by what her sister just told her.

"I'm getting married," Rin said a bit more cautiously.

"When did this happen?"

"Sesshy asked me a few months ago, and I want to get married right away. That's why it's so soon," she explained.

"You're marring Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, and I really want you to come. So will you?"

Kagome picked up the knife she dropped and started cutting up the vegetables again. "I don't know, Rin. I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"C'mon Kagome. You have to be there. Your my baby sister. I need you there. How can I get married without you there?"

Rin kept going on and on about why Kagome should come, when Kagome stopped her. "Okay, I'll come, if it'll shut you up."

Rin squealed. Loudly. "Great! Here's Mom, she'll give you the details.

"Wait! Rin, no-"

"Kagome?"

"Mom, hi."

Kagome and her mother haven't talked since she moved to New York. The only person that she talked to was Rin. No one else knew where she lived. And Rin told her many times that Hitomi wanted to talk to Kagome, but Akira wouldn't let her. Kagome always told Rin that if her mom wanted to talk to her, she would find a way. When Hitomi found out that Kagome wouldn't call her, she became angry with her. Sure, she would forgive her, it she would come to her senses and come home, but that never happened. And she wasn't thrilled that Kagome was coming to Rin's wedding and not moving back home. She decided to act neutral toward Kagome, she didn't want to get attached to her and get used to having her around just to have to face the heartache of her leaving again.

"As you know, Rin is getting married in two weeks and she wants you to be there, so I bought your tickets."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that, I have my own money," Kagome said.

"I'm not doing this a favor to you," her mom said. "I'm just doing this so you won't be here the day before the wedding and leave the day after."

"Uh, yeah. How do you know I won't waste the tickets you bought me and just buy my own?"

"Because I raised you better than that."

Kagome was about to make a witty comment, but decided against it. She didn't want this conversation to last any longer hat it had to. "Fine. When do I leave?"

"Your plane departs at seven Sunday morning."

"This Sunday?" Kagome couldn't believe this. Leave it to her family to spring something on her the last minute.

"Yes, this Sunday. Is that a problem?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Good, then it's all settled. Just go to the airport and give them your name, your tickets are in their computer system. See you in a few days."

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard the dial tone. She couldn't believe that she was going back to Japan. She was going to see her family and...Kagome didn't want to finish the thought. But she didn't have a choice. _Going back means I'll have to face Inuyasha. And then he'll find out about Wyatt. What am I gonna do?_ Kagome didn't want to think about it anymore, so she called Wyatt into the kitchen and asked him to tell her what he did today while she finished dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Kagome gave Wyatt a bath before she put him to bed. After she read him a story, she decided to tell him about today.

"I got a call from your aunt Rin today," Kagome said as she put the book away. "She told me she's getting married. And we're invited to the wedding."

"Does that mean we're going to Japan?" Wyatt asked, cocking his head to the side. _He looks so much like his father when he does that._

"Yes, we're going to Japan."

"Yea!" Wyatt got up and started jumping up and down on his bed. Kagome laughed.

"Okay, young man, you need to get some sleep if you want to go," Kagome told him, reaching for him. Wyatt jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug.

"I love you, Mommy."

Kagome hugged him tight. While she hugged him, for some reason she wasn't sure of, tears sprang to her eyes. " I love you, too."

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Kagome grabbed some clothes and threw them in her suitcase on her bed. Alexia picked them up and folded them. "My god, doesn't she think of anyone but herself."

"Kagome, you know that's not true."

Kagome sighed and sat down on the floor in front of her bed. Alexia sat down next to her. "I know, I don't even know why I said it."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm just scared of going back, ya know. I've been gone for four years, and I didn't exactly leave under good terms."

"Everything's gonna be fine. You'll be with Rin. And you mother talked to you yesterday, that's gotta be a good sign, right?"

"It's not them I worried about."

"Oh, it's your step dad and Sango."

"A little, but I can handle them. It's Inuyasha. I can't avoid him. His brother's marrying my sister. So I have to see him eventually, and when I do, he'll see Wyatt. And I know that when he finds out that I hid his son from him this whole time he'll be furious. That's why I'm scared to go back."

Alexia leaned over and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Don't worry about it, everything will be fine."

* * *

Kagome stepped on the little platform and waited for it to do it's thing and send her up through the stage. She was glad she had a show tonight, so she could lose herself in the singing and dancing. She smoothed her wig, straightened her outfit, and made sure her shoes were strapped. She took a deep breath when she felt the platform move beneath her.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Onyx Club is proud to present Chicago's hottest dancing duo, two jazz babes moving as one. The Kelly Sisters!"_

Kagome stood there with her head down, waiting for her queue.

_"Come on babe why don't we paint the town...And all that jazz?"_

* * *

Once Kagome stepped off the stage, she was bombarded with congrats and words of praise. She said thank you but never stopped until she reached her changing room. She walked into her room and shut the door before anyone could follow her. She didn't mean to be rude, she just had to hurry and get home so her and Wyatt could get some sleep before they left the next morning. She just finished changing when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your uncle."

Kagome opened the door and let him in. "Hi, uncle Luke."

He gave her a big hug. "You did a great job out there, honey. Your father would be so proud."

Kagome gave him a big smile. "I should thank the producer for choosing me to play Velma."

"You should."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Luke Marcello is her dad's younger brother. He's a big broadway producer and her aunt is his director.

"So, you leave tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah." Kagome picked up her bag and slung it across her shoulder. "I gotta go get Wyatt." She hugged her uncle again. "I already said good bye to aunt Cadence. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. We all will."

**A/N:**

**Here's the official first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Alex-Inu, sesshomaru121, LAvizzy, Twilight's.voodoo, Yashie-and-Kags-Forever for reviewing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Charmed.**


	3. Chapter 2

Loving You

Chapter Two - Going Back

* * *

The plane landed and came to a stop. All the passengers got up and proceeded to gather their things to exit. All except for Kagome.

"Mommy, are we going?"

"Yes, just give me a second, sweetie," she said, releasing her breath, not realizing that she was holding it.

"Miss? Are you alright?" A flight attendant asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome gave her a slight smile. She stood up and grabbed her carry on and took Wyatt's hand and walked off the plane. While she was at the luggage claim, she heard a loud shriek. Kagome whipped around to see if anyone was hurt and saw someone running towards her. After a second she realized that she knew this person.

"Kagome!"

"Rin!"

Kagome was soon enveloped in a huge hug by her sister. She hugged her back with one arm and held onto Wyatt with the other.

"I can't believe your here!" Rin smiled and looked down. "And you must be Wyatt. Can I have a hug?" Wyatt nodded and Rin picked him up. "He looks just like you." She gave Kagome a confused look and set Wyatt down. "Why is that? You said he was Yash's."

"He is," Kagome insisted.

"Then why doesn't he have the Tashio looks? Everyone on the Tashio side of the family has silver hair and gold eyes because they're youkai."

"No need for a lesson based on their family, Rin, I grew up with them, too." Kagome sighed. "I cast a concealment spell on him when he was born."

"What?! How could you do that? You can't deny him his heritage, he needs to know what he is!" Rin yelled.

"Rin, could we please talk about this somewhere else?" Kagome whispered. "People are starting to stare."

"I agree," said an emotionless voice from behind Kagome. "This isn't the place to talk about this."

Kagome turned around and gasped. "Sesshomaru."

"Let's go. I have a limo waiting."

"But, I need to get my luggage."

"We already got them." Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and started walking towards the exit.

Kagome looked at Wyatt and sighed. _Well, that exactly the kind of first impression I wanted for Wyatt. _She bent down and picked up her son.

"Mommy, who was that?"

"_That _was you uncle Sesshomaru."

* * *

They all got into the limo and drove away from the airport. Rin looked at Kagome with confusion written on her face. "Now can you tell me why you hid my nephews true self."

"I was afraid," Kagome admitted, tears forming. She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

"Afraid of what?" Rin asked.

"That people would make fun of him because of how he looked." Kagome looked down at her son. The tears she fought to keep in won and flowed freely down her face. "I didn't want him to grow up in a world that hated him."

"Oh, Kagome," Rin slid over and gave her baby sister a hug.

"I knew the pain Inuyasha went through growing up and I didn't want that for my son." Kagome leaned back Rin and wiped her eyes. "And he does now what he is. The spell is just for his appearance, aura, and scent, so no one would find out who he really is. He still has his youkai abilities."

"Have you told anyone that he is a youkai?" questioned Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at him. "No, I haven't. Not even my family in New York knows about. I don't think they would understand."

"And does Wyatt? Does he understand?"

"Of course he does. I'm teaching him how to control his powers. He doesn't just have youkai abilities. He was witch powers, too."

"Really?" asked Rin. "What are they?"

"Well, I figured out he can cast spells when he tried reading a Dr. Suess book. Rhyming and a four year old witch doesn't exactly mix."

"What happened?"

Kagome went on to explain the chaos that happened after reading the Cat in the Hat. When she finished her story, they pulled up in front Higurashi Manor.

"We're here," announced Rin. "Come on, Wyatt." She took Wyatt's hand and led him out of the limo.

Sesshomaru was about to get out when Kagome stopped him. "Sesshomaru? Do you think I did the right thing by leaving?"

"That depends. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to hold Inuyasha back. I know him. He would have gotten a job and probably dropped out of school just to provide a life for us. I couldn't let him do that. So I left."

"He was devastated when he found out you left." Sesshomaru looked Kagome in the eye. "You know when he finds out, he's gonna be real mad you kept this from him."

"I know. What am I gonna do?"

"Just give him some space after he finds out. He'll calm down after a while. Trust me, I'll make sure he does."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a smile. "Thanks for the talk, Sess. I really missed having you around to give me advice." She leaned over and gave him a hug.

He returned the gesture. "I missed you, too. So did Rin." He leaned back. "I understand why you left and you had good reasons, too. But Inuyasha might not see it that way. So, like I said, give him time." Kagome nodded. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They got out of the limo and stood on the sidewalk nest to Wyatt.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, can I ask you one more thing?" He nodded. "Is he happy now? Inuyasha, I mean."

"He seems happy, but we know better," Rin said coming from the back of the vehicle, carrying Kagome's carry on bag. "It's been four years and he's still in love you with you."

"Rin, has he told you that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, no. But you can see it in his eyes."

"Rin, you're meddling," he told her.

"No, I'm not!" she protested.

Kagome smiled at their playful banter. "You know what," she said, interrupting. "It doesn't matter. I don't deserve to know if he's happy, because what I did hurt him. So I deserve any anger he has towards me."

Rin smiled at Kagome. "So, are you ready to go inside?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sure. I'll go inside and say hi to everyone, then I'll go check into a hotel."

"What? You can't stay in a hotel. You're staying here with me." Rin turned and started walking up the steps, toward the house.

"Why can't I stay at a hotel? I'll feel more comfortable there," Kagome stated.

"Because I want you to stay here with me, that's why."

Kagome sulked and walked up the steps slowly. When they reached the door, she was reluctant to go in. Memories, good and bad, flooded her mind.

"Rin nudged her sister. "Go on."

Kagome walked in and stood there, staring at everything.

"Is this where you grew up, Mommy?"

"Yes, it is," Kagome answered. She sat Wyatt down on the bench behind her and was about to take off his shoes, but a voice stopped her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Kagome turned at the sound of the voice. "Miroku!" She jumped up and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Welcome home, Kagome," he said as he pulled back.

"Why, Miroku, I think that's the first time you never touched my butt whenever we hugged."

"I've changed since you left."

"Oh. You mean Sango has threatened you with castration, huh?"

Miroku scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, that would really suck for her now that you're married."

"That's what I said." They laughed and Kagome felt like she never left. Miroku looked past her and saw Wyatt. "Who's this?" Right when he asked the question, Sango walked in from the kitchen.

Kagome was about to answer when Rin shouted. "Look, Sango, Kagome's back!"

"You don't have to shout, Rin, I can see her."

"Hi, Sango." _Hopefully we can put aside our differences just for these couple of weeks._

"Kagome," Sango said. _Or not._

"Kagome, you haven't answered me," Miroku said.

"Sorry, Miroku." Kagome took a deep breath. "He's my son, Wyatt." She looked down at her son. "Wyatt, this is you uncle Miroku."

Miroku raised his eyebrow at what she said, but kept quiet, having a feeling everything will be explained later. He hunched down in front of Wyatt. "Hey there, buddy."

"Wyatt, say hi," Kagome said gently.

"Hi," Wyatt whispered.

"You wanna go play some ball in the backyard," Miroku asked, sensing the sister needed to talk.

Wyatt looked up at Kagome. "Can I, Mommy?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Go ahead, and have fun. But be careful."

He took Miroku's hand and said, "Okay, Mommy."

When Miroku passed Sango, he kissed her on the cheek. "Please try to be nice to her," he whispered in her ear. "Come on, Wyatt." He led him through the house and out the back door.

"Well, I have to get back to work," Sesshomaru said once the driver brought in the rest of Kagome's luggage.

"Okay," Rin said. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. See you later."

After he left, there was an awkward silence between the sisters.

"So, Kagome, you must be tired. Why don't I help you take you stuff upstairs and then you can rest before dinner," Rin said. Kagome nodded.

Rin and Kagome each grabbed a suitcase and duffle bag. They went upstairs and Kagome went to the right, while Rin went to the left.

"Uh, Rin. Even though it's been four years, I still know where my bedroom is," Kagome said.

"You're staying in the guest room.

"Why?"

"Because," Rin said, taking the luggage into the room and setting it down. "One, this room is bigger for you and Wyatt and has it's own bathroom for privacy. Two, your room isn't yours anymore."

"What?" Kagome ran from the room to her old bedroom. Rin ran after her.

"No, Kagome. Sango doesn't want..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeing that Kagome had already opened the door, clearly not hearing a word that she said to her.

Kagome stared at the walls that used to be covered with posters of her favorite plays and musicals, they were now covered in teddy bear wallpaper. The spot that her bed was in, was now occupied be a crib. The same with her dresser. And there was a rocking chair in the corner.

"...you to see it," Rin finished.

"What happened to all my stuff? And why is it a nursery?" Kagome gasped and whipped around to look at her older sister. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, not me."

"Then who's..." Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango's pregnant?"

"Yeah, she's about four months," Rin said, reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Sango didn't want you to know."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Well, I didn't think that I should be the one to tell you. Sango should have done that."

"You know that she would have never told me, just like she didn't tell me that she got married, you did. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Have you seen the way she looks at me? Heard the way she talks to me?"

"What are you doing in here?" Sango asked, standing in the doorway.

"Finding out that _apparently _I'm going to be an aunt because _somebody_ didn't tell me," Kagome said.

"Well, what's the point in telling you when you don't live here," Sango said.

"I thought that's what you wanted," Kagome yelled. "The wicked half sister on the other side of the world. You can finally be happy with me gone."

"Stop you guys!" Rin yelled, on the verge of tears. She hated it when here sisters would fight. "Just stop. Why can't you guys have to argue all the time? Can't you talk like civilized people?"

"Fine. Why do you hate me Sango? What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't hate you," Sango said.

"What?!"

"I said, I don't hate you," she repeated.

"I heard you," Kagome said. "I just don't believe you."

"I figured as much." Sango sighed. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and have some tea and talk?"

"Okay," Kagome said slowly and followed Sango out into the hallway and toward the stairs.

Rin just stood there, confused. "What just happened?"

"Rin, are you coming?" Sango called.

"Coming," she yelled back. And the three of them went downstairs into the kitchen to have a first real sisterly talk.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Thanks to Anime Wildfire, LAvizzy, InnerSakura14, Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko, and clueless2u for reviewing chapter 1.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Charmed.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Loving You**_

_**Chapter Three : Making Amends**_

* * *

The three sisters sat at the kitchen table, each of them holding a cup of steaming tea. 

"So, are you gonna tell me why you made my life a living hell, or do I have to guess?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," Rin chided.

"What? I want to know."

Sango sighed. "I was a jealous person when I was younger." She stared into her tea, not wanting to look up. "And I guess that turned into anger as we got older."

Kagome stared at her sister, stunned by what she just said. "Jealous? What do you mean, jealous? What were you jealous of?" Her voice getting louder with every question. "The fact the I had a step dad that hated my very existence, that my dad lived on the other side of the world, that everyone at school hated me because of what I am? Tell me, dear sister, what part of my life were you jealous of?"

"Mom always spent more time with you than me or Rin. And I hated that," Sango said. "I hated that she treated you as if you were better than us."

"She didn't do that!" Kagome yelled.

"She did and you know it," she said softly.

"But why would you be mad at me? I didn't do anything to make Mom do that. If you should be mad at anyone, it should be her."

"I know." Sango took a sip of her tea, Kagome and Rin doing the same.

"So, is that the only reason you were a jerk to me?"

"No." Sango stood up and walked to stand behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. She set her mug down, and rubbed her arms. "I was jealous of your powers."

Kagome let out a short laugh. She didn't mean to, it just slipped out. "You were jealous of my powers? Demons were, and are, always out to kill me because I'm a threat to them. Not to mention I dated a demon. They really liked that," Kagome said sarcastically. "And because of that they wanted to kill Inuyasha, too. Do you know how many times we were attacked?"

Sango looked up at Kagome. "No, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Sango said. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I guess you moving to the other side of the world to get away from us made me realize how much of a jerk I was to you."

"I didn't move to just get away from you guys, I moved because I thought it was best for everybody."

"Well, I hope that you can forgive me."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess I can forgive you," she said with a smile.

Sango tried to smile, but it ended up a grimace. She put a hand to her head and grabbed the counter to steady herself.

"Sango, are you okay?" Rin asked, standing up.

"Yes, I just need to sit down." She went to take a step and passed out. Before she could hit the floor, Kagome stuck out her hands and with a flick of her wrists her sisters froze. She rushed to her side and unfroze Rin.

"Sango!" Rin yelled as she lunged forward. She looked at Kagome and Sango. "Oh."

"Rin, help me." Rin just stepped up next to Kagome when the freeze wore off. They caught her and lowered her to the floor. "We need to take her to the hospital." Rin nodded. "Go get Miroku." Rin jumped up and ran out the back door.

Kagome looked down at her older sister with tears in her eyes. "Please be okay."

A minute later, Miroku ran in, with Rin at his heels holding Wyatt. "What happened?"

"We were talking and she just fainted." Kagome helped Miroku pick her up. "You got her?" He nodded. "We need to get her to the hospital."

Kagome took Wyatt from Rin and followed Miroku to the car.

"Get in the backseat with her," Rin said to Miroku. "I'll drive."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in record time. Kagome shot out of the car and ran into the emergency room. 

"Somebody help!" she yelled.

At once, a doctor came through the doors. "What's the problem, miss?" he asked gently.

"My sister is passed out in the car, I need help!" She ran out the doors, followed by the doctor, who yelled for a gurney. The doctor, along with a nurse and Miroku, placed Sango on the bed and wheeled her into the building. Kagome and Rin tried to follow them past the waiting room, but the nurse stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stay out here."

"But-"

Rin was cut off by Miroku. "I'll come get you when she waked up." He gave them both a quick hug, then turned and followed the nurse.

After Rin parked the car, the three of them sat down on the chairs in the waiting room. Rin put her head in her hands and Kagome held onto Wyatt.

"I hope she's gonna be alright," Rin said quietly.

"She'll be fine," Kagome reassured her.

Just then Rin's cell phone rang. _When did I grab my cell phone? _She thought as she dug it out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Where are you? I've been calling the house and no one's answering."

"Sorry, Mom. We're at the hospital."

"What?!" Kagome could hear her mother yell over the phone. "What happened?"

"Sango passed out."

"What? I'm on my way."

Rin shut her phone when heard the dial tone. "Mom's on her way," she told Kagome.

"Great. That's just what we need, a big showdown in the hospital waiting room."

Rin decided to be quiet and not comment on what her sister just said.

Twenty minutes later, Hitomi and Akira Higurashi burst into the emergency room.

"Mom, Dad." Rin got and walked over to them. Kagome stayed where she was, scared to look up at them.

"Rin, honey, what happened?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't know," she said. "One minute we were talking and everything's fine. Then the next, she was grabbing the counter like she was dizzy, and fell over."

"She fell down?" Akira asked. "Is the baby alright?"

"No, she didn't fall down."

"But you just said she fell," Akira pointed out.

"She did, but she didn't hit the floor," Rin explained. "Kagome froze her."

"Kagome?" Akira asked.

_Apparently he hasn't noticed me yet. _Kagome thought.

"Yes, Dad, Kagome."

"What's she doing here?"

"She's here for my wedding." Rin looked at him, confused. "Didn't Mom tell you?"

Akira looked over at his wife. "No, she didn't"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you," Hitomi said. "It just never came up."

While they were talking about Kagome, she just sat there, listening and wanting to sink through the floor with every passing second.

"So, she didn't hit her stomach?" Hitomi asked, switching the subject back to Sango.

"No, she didn't."

"Oh, that's good."

"Mommy, I have to go potty," Wyatt said.

"Okay, sweetie," Kagome stood up with Wyatt in her arms. She walked past her mom and Akira to the front desk.

"Excuse me." She waited till the desk clerk looked at her. "Uh, hi. Where's the bathroom?"

The clerk pointed to the little hallway behind Kagome. "Down that hall, to your left. You can't miss it."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She led Wyatt to the bathroom.

"Was that Kagome?" Hitomi asked. Rin nodded.

As soon as Kagome stepped back into the waiting room, she was greeted with two cold glares from her mother and step father. Kagome was about to say something when Miroku and the doctor walked in.

Rin turned to face the doctor. "How is she?"

"She has a condition called toxima," the doctor informed them.

"What's that?" Akira asked.

"It happens when you get stressed and your blood pressure gets high when your pregnant," Kagome answered before the doctor could.

"That's right," the doctor agreed.

"How do you know that?" Hitomi asked.

"I had it when I was pregnant."

"I, also, had it," Hitomi said.

"So the reason she fainted was because she was stressed?" Akira asked. He looked at Rin and Miroku. "What could have stressed her out?"

Miroku and Rin didn't want to say. They both knew that it was most likely Kagome coming back.

"Well?" Akira asked impatiently.

"I, uh," Rin stuttered.

"It was probably me," Kagome said. "She was probably nervous about me coming back. Especially during our little conversation."

"What conversation?" Akira asked angrily.

"We talked about why she was so mean to me when we were younger."

Akira scoffed. "You're not even back for twenty four hours and you're already causing trouble."

"It's not my fault! Even if I didn't come home, uh, back, she would still have it."

"Home?" Hitomi asked.

"Back, I meant back."

"Excuse me," the doctor interrupted. "Sango is going to be fine. She just needs some bed rest and less stress. But we'll keep her over night just for observation."

"Can we see her?" Rin asked.

"Of course," the doctor answered.

"Doctor," a nurse said stepping up to them. "You're needed in triage."

"Excuse me." The doctor followed the nurse down the hall.

"I'll show you to her room," Miroku told them.

Kagome went to follow, when Akira stopped her. "You're not going in there. You caused enough trouble for today."

"What? She's my sister! I have the right to see her!" She shouted.

"Kagome, keep your voice down," Akira whispered harshly.

Kagome was so livid, she didn't know what to say. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She astral-projected herself to Sango's room, making sure she still held Wyatt's hand before she did it. Wyatt knew what his mom was doing, because she's done it before and he knew not to let go.

Kagome projected herself near the door so she wouldn't scare her sister. "Sango?" She called gently.

Sango turned her head and saw Kagome. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

Kagome ignored the comment. "How are you feeling?" She walked over to the side of the bed.

"I'm fine. I keep telling the nurse that, but they insist on keeping me here."

"I know. I had to stay overnight when it happened to me."

"You had toxima?"

"Yeah, I was pretty stressed out. Though I found out about it farther along in my pregnancy than you did. Now that they know you have it, they can keep and eye on it."

Sango looked around. "Where's Wyatt at?"

Kagome answered slowly. "He's in the waiting room with me."

Sango looked at her, confusion written on her face. "What?"

"After I had Wyatt, I got a new power. Astral-projection." Kagome explained what it was. "And Akira's gonna be pretty mad when he finds out what I did."

"Dad's here?"

"Yeah, him and Mom. He told me that I couldn't see you. He said I caused enough trouble for today. So I astral-projected."

"Oh," Sango said.

Before they could say anything else, the door swung open, revealing an angry Akira. "Kagome!"

"Got to go!" Kagome ended the projection. When she was back, she looked down at Wyatt, who was still holding her hand. "You're such a good boy for holding mommy's hand." She led him down the hallway and into the bathroom. She checked the stalls to make sure they were empty before she bent down in front of her son. "Remember what I told you not to do unless we're at home?" He nodded. "I need you to do it now."

"Okay, Mommy. Where are we going?" he asked, smiling.

"Back to the manor," she told him. He looked at her, confused. Kagome smiled. "Back to where Mommy grew up."

Wyatt nodded and shimmered them back to the manor.

* * *

A/N: 

Sooooooo sorry about not updating. I've been pretty busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm almost done with chapter four, so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon.

Lavizzy, Yashie-and-Kags-Forever, g2fan, Katnick88, Anime Wildfire, Len92, shikonprincess15, young kagome, song of seperation, clueless2u, angelqt1231, Sakuragurl and Karropp, and sesshomaru121, THANK YOU so much for reviewing ch 2

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or Charmed.


	5. Chapter 4

Loving You

Chapter Four: And the truth is...

* * *

Kagome was just about done with her unpacking when she heard the front door open. She didn't bother to go downstairs to see who it was. Instead, she just stayed in her room and checked her email, while Wyatt watched cartoons. Kagome didn't expect the knock she heard on her door a few minutes later.

Kagome took off her reading glasses and shut her laptop. "Yeah?" _Please don't let it be Mom or Akira. _

When Rin's head popped out from behind the door, Kagome sighed in relief. "Hey. Can I come in?"

Kagome grinned. "Wow, you really have changed. You used to just barge in."

Rin blushed and stepped into the room and shut the door. "I didn't want to smother you," she said as she sat down next to her sister.

Kagome grabbed Rin and gave her a big hug. Which Rin gladly returned. "You're my big sister, and I haven't seen you in four years. I give you permission to smother me all you want, as long as I get to smother you, too."

Rin laughed and hugged her harder. "I don't think you know what you're getting into. I can be pretty annoying."

Kagome laughed as well. "So can I. Or have you forgotten about the year I followed you around _everywhere_?"

"Trust me. I didn't forget." Rin sighed and looked down at her sister, who was slouching to hug her. "I'm so glad that you're back."

"I don't think Mom and Akira share your happiness," Kagome said, untangling herself from Rin's arms. She leaned against the headboard before she continued. "They didn't look to happy at the hospital."

Rin brushed back Kagome's bangs off her forehead. "Aww, honey. You just need to give them time to adjust. They're not used to having you around."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want you-know-who-" Kagome jerked her head towards Wyatt, "-to know how they fell about me. I just want them to accept him and not hate him because they're mad at me." She then thought of something that scared her. "They don't hate him, do they? And don't lie to me."

"Honestly, I don't know," Rin admitted. "They never really talk about you or him. Whenever someone brought you up, they changed the subject. Or if one of their friends or co-workers asked about you, they just said that you were having a wonderful time in America and you decided to go to college there, too."

"Oh."

"You sound so defeated."

"Yeah, well, that's how I feel at the moment. That and anger."

"Kagome, I'm sure that once they get used to him, and get to know him, they'll love him." Rin smiled. "Trust me. Everything will be fine." She got up and walked over to the door. "Are you coming down to dinner?"

"I guess. Call me when it's ready?"

"Sure," Rin opened the door, but before she stepped out, Kagome stopped her.

"Hey, um, does Mom and Akira live here still?"

"No, they moved out when Sango got married. They live in a nice little house just outside of the city."

"Oh, that's good to know. At least I won't be running into them everyday."

Rin shook her head and chuckled. "I'll see you in a little bit," she said, conveniently forgetting to mention that their mom was over almost everyday to help with Sango and her dad stopped by sometimes after work to say hi.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rin went upstairs to get Kagome and Wyatt for dinner. When they walked downstairs, they were surprised to see Miroku coming through the front door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be permanently attached to Sango while she was there," Kagome added.

Miroku hung up his jacket. "She said that I was smothering her, so she told me to leave. I was gonna go over to Yash's so you guys can catch up, but he wasn't home, so I came back here."

When Miroku said Inuyasha's name, Kagome took in a sharp breathe and hung her head.

Miroku didn't realize what he said until he heard and saw Kagome. "Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, Miroku, it's fine." He and Rin looked at her, not believing what she was saying. "Really, it's fine. I didn't expect you guys to not talk to him after I left, I'm just not used to it, is all."

"_Okay_," Rin said. "So, are you guys hungry?" She looked down at Wyatt, "How about you? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's eat! She took his hand and lead him into the dining room.

* * *

"So, what are the color themes for the wedding?" Kagome asked after they sat down and started eating.

"White and navy blue," Rin said. "The bridesmaids are wearing navy blue dresses and the bouquets are made up of white roses and baby breathe flowers."

"Sounds pretty," Kagome said, after taking a bite of her dinner.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, because you're my maiden of honor," Rin told her.

"What?"

"You're my maiden of honor," Rin repeated.

"Why not Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Because I wanted you to feel that you are still part of the family," Rin explained.

"And because Sango doesn't want to walk with the best man," Miroku said under his breath.

"Miroku!" hissed Rin.

"Wait a sec, who's the best man?" Kagome asked. "Maybe I don't want to walk with him, either."

Rin glared at Miroku, who looked back at her innocently. _I am so going to hurt him. I wanted to wait at least a few more days to tell her. Damn it! _

"Well, um, Sesshomaru's best man is, uh," Rin started.

"Who?!" Kagome said, impatiently.

"Well, Sesshomaru'sbestmanisInuyasha," Rin said really fast. "Seconds?" She got stood up and took her plate into the kitchen.

Kagome jumped up and followed her. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you wanted seconds," Rin said, putting her plate in the sink.

"Not that, what you said just before that," Kagome said, cornering Rin.

"I said that Sesshomaru's best man is Inuyasha," Rin said slowly.

"That's what I thought you said. Now," Kagome took a deep breath. "What are you thinking? How could you do this to me?" Kagome yelled.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you two could-"

"Could what? Get back together? Pretend that I didn't lie to him and kept him from knowing that he has a son?"

"Well, he's gonna find out soon anyway. I figured that it would be better for everyone if he found out from you, that's all."

"That's not the only reason, and you know it."

"Okay, so maybe I thought you guys would get back together," Rin said _And stop dating that horrible girl he's with now. _"I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"A big deal? Rin, _come on_," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but you're gonna do this and you're gonna like it," Rin said sternly. "You're not going to mess up my wedding."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it," Kagome said, pouting.

"Good, just don't show it at the ceremony, and I'll be fine." With that said, Rin took the dessert out of the oven, double chocolate brownies, and went into the dining room, leaving Kagome in the kitchen with her thoughts.

* * *

Kagome put Wyatt to bed and went upstairs to the attic, where she spent most of her time when she lived here. She had considered it her own place. No one hardly came up here, especially Akira. He said an attic was a place for storage. Which was exactly why she hung out up there, so that no one would bother her.

She stepped into the attic and walked over to the window and gazed out at the neighborhood she grew up in. Kagome would often look out the window when she was younger and dream about what life would be like once she got away.

_"Kagome?"_

_She wiped her eyes and turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "What are you still doing here? I thought your dad picked you up."_

_"He called and said he's running late," he walked up beside Kagome. "What'cha doin'?"_

_"Thinking."_

_"About...?"  
_

_Kagome turned away from the window and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't you ever wish that you could just get away? Be free?"_

_"Free?"_

_She turned back to the window as tears formed in her eyes. "I feel like I'm trapped here. My dad's dead, I'm stuck living here with Mom and Akira. I just want to get away."_

_"Your dad's dead?" Inuyasha asked, clearly shocked at the news. "When did he die?"_

_"You know that trip to New York I went on two weeks ago?"  
_

_Inuyasha nodded._

_"I went for his funeral."_

_Inuyasha gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I don't know," Kagome sobbed. "I thought that maybe if I didn't think about it, if I didn't say it out loud, then maybe it didn't happen."_

_Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and Kagome cried softly into his shirt. "Kagome, it's okay. It's alright."_

_"No, it's not alright. My dad is dead." She gripped his shirt tightly as more sobs wracked her body. "Oh my god, my dad is dead!"_

_Inuyasha rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, telling her that everything was going to be okay._

_"Inuyasha, you're dad is here!" Hitomi called up to him._

_He looked down at Kagome. "Do you want me to see if I can stay longer?"_

_Kagome wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, it's okay."_

_"You sure?"_

_She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine." He looked at her skeptically. "Go. I'll be okay. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_He gave her one more hug and kissed her forehead. "Okay, bye."_

_"Bye," she whispered._

_Kagome waited until she saw him leave with his dad before walking to the attic door and locking it. She walked over to a locked chest in the corner of the room, after opening it, she pulled out a large book, that had clearly seen better days, and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. _

_The Book of Shadows, which was what the book was called, was given to her a little over a year ago for her thirteenth birthday from her father. He had told her that she was old enough to have it. And she studied it everyday. _

_She read over the spell and gathered the ingredients for the potion and the bronze pot to put it in. And last she grabbed the dagger she kept in the chest. After setting up the five candles and mixing the potion up, she sat in front of it with the book next to her._

_Kagome held her hand over the pot and cut her finger and dripped some blood into it. "Blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood return to me," she recited. She waited and when nothing happened, she felt tears form in her eyes. She squeezed some more blood out and repeated the spell, and ended up with the same result. Dropping the dagger, she cradled her head in her hands and cried. A minute later, she heard the pages of the book moving. She watched until it stopped, landing on a ghost summoning spell. She read it carefully, so she wouldn't mess up. She put away everything except the candles, which were still lit, and arranged them in a circle on the floor. Picking up the book, she read the spell. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."_

_Swirling white lights appeared in front of her and took the shape of a person. "Kagome."_

_"Grandma?"_

_Her grandmother, Maria, stepped outside of the circle and became corporeal. "Kagome, darling, come here."_

_Kagome set the book down, and practically threw herself into her grandmothers arms. She held Kagome tightly while she cried. "Oh, Kagome, you poor thing. How are you?"_

_"How am I?" Kagome repeated._

_"What I meant was, how are you holding up?"_

_"Not good. Why didn't you come before, when I called you? I really needed you."_

_Maria answered slowly, "I was busy."  
_

_Kagome raised her eyebrow. "You were busy? With what, haunting people?"_

_Maria sighed. "No, I was with your father."_

_"You were?" Kagome felt more tears form in her eyes. "How is he?"_

_"He's dealing," Maria said. "We're more worried about you, though. How is everything with your mother?"_

_"She seems fine. She hasn't really talked about it since we got home. And I haven't talked to anyone about it, either." She paused. "Well, I did talk to Inuyasha today about it."_

_"I know, I saw."_

_"You were watching me?"_

_"Well, yeah. How am I supposed to know that you're safe?"_

_Kagome shook her head, not wanting to think that her grandmother spies on her._

_"Kagome, I know what you tried to do," Maria said accusingly._

_Kagome looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You do to. You tried to bring you dad back."_

_"Well, do you blame me? I miss him so much, I just want him to be here, with me."_

_"I know, darling, I know."_

Kagome blinked away the memory. _Even after all these years, this window still has the same feeling of being trapped. _She turned from the window and walked to the middle of the room and lifted the rug. Under the rug was a loose floor board that used when she was younger to keep the stuff most important to her. Prying open the board, she found the photo album she forgot to take with her when she left, and pulled it out. She blew off the dust before turning the cover.

Kagome flipped through the pages, stopping at each one, reliving the memory in her head. There was one right after her first dance recital. She was standing between Rin and Inuyasha with the brightest smile on her face. There was a lot of pictures of them growing up. They were always hanging out together, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and sometimes Sango. She noticed that in the pictures, as she turned the pages, that they were getting older. More of them were of her during and after plays, dance recitals, and talent competitions. And in everyone of those pictures was Inuyasha standing next to her, except for the ones of her on the stage. He went to every single show she was in. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes when she came to the last picture. It was of her and Inuyasha, _as always, _she thought. It was after the last talent show she was in here in Tokyo. She didn't know that Rin took the picture until she gave it to Kagome. The picture showed her and Inuyasha were kissing very passionately after she won first place.

Kagome quickly shut the album. She didn't want to look at the pictures anymore. Suddenly feeling very exhausted, she went back downstairs and went to bed.

* * *

Kagome felt someone shake her shoulder. She moaned and snuggled closer to her pillow.

"Mommy, wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Wyatt very close to her face and jumped.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Kagome said after she yawned. "Is it time to get up already?"

"Uh-huh, I'm hungry."

"Mmhmm, I know, you're always hungry." _Another thing he has in common with his father. _

Kagome went through her morning routine and after brushing her hair and teeth, she went downstairs.

She sat Wyatt down at the kitchen table. "Okay, little dude, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal!"

"Then cereal it is." She walked over to the cupboards and scanned the boxes. "Okay, we got Honey Nut Cheerios, Frosted Flakes, and Lucky Charms. What'll it be?"

"Lucky Charms!"

Kagome fixed Wyatt some cereal and made a pot of coffee and bagel for herself. She sat down with him at the table, both of them just eating their breakfast in their pajamas, as usual. Kagome in a tank top, loose pajama pants and socks and Wyatt in his footie pjs. They were halfway done with their breakfast, when they heard the front door open.

"I'm so glad to be out of that hospital."

"Sounds like Aunt Sango is home," Kagome said to Wyatt. She got up and walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the foyer to greet Sango. "Hi Sango. How are you feeling?"

"Great, now that I'm home," she handed Miroku her coat and he hung it up in the hall closet, doing the same with his.

"Are you hungry? I can made you some breakfast."

"Thanks, but no. We stopped at a restaurant and got something," she said as she walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. "But I would like some hot tea, if you don't mind."

"Sure, any specific flavor?"

"Raspberry sounds good."

"Be back in a few." Kagome walked back into the kitchen, with Miroku following her.

"Mornin' buddy," Miroku said to Wyatt, who just drank the last of his milk in the bowl.

"Hi."

Kagome filled up the tea kettle and set it on the stove. "So, how is she really?"

"The doctor said she's fine. She just needs to take it easy, no over exerting herself."

"Do you think she can handle that?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, have you even met your wife? She's just like the rest of the women in this family. We're active, we need to be doing something. We can't just sit back, and do nothing."

"You're right. But what can she do that's active but not too active?"

"Well, I did yoga and took lots of walks." Kagome pulled the tea and a mug out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. "Does she like that stuff?"

"She likes to go on walks."

"Then, just make sure she goes on lots of walks. And don't make her just walk around the neighborhood, take her to parks in the car and walk around there. Just take her to different places. Walking around the same place gets boring after awhile."

"Lots of walks, different places. Got it." Miroku walked over to the table and eyed Kagome's half eaten bagel. "You gonna finish this?"

"No, go ahead." The kettle whistled and Kagome poured the hot water into the mug and put in the tea bag. "Didn't you eat at the restaurant?"

"I only got a couple bites, Sango ate most of it, plus hers."

"You let her eat your food even though you were hungry? That's so sweet."

"How is it sweet?"

Kagome just smiled and picked up the tea and her coffee and walked out of the kitchen.

Miroku rolled his eyes and looked at Wyatt. "Girls," he said, shaking his head.

Wyatt just giggled.

* * *

"Here, Sango." Kagome handed the tea to her sister.

"Thanks."

Kagome sat in the armchair across from the couch and watched some tv with Sango, Miroku and Wyatt coming in a few minutes after her.

After about a half hour, Rin finally joined them in the living room, with her own cup of coffee. "Good morning, every one."

"Mornin'," they greeted back.

Rin set her coffee mug down and picked up Wyatt, who was sitting in Kagome's lap, and sat down with him in the other armchair. "And a special good morning to you," she said as she gave a him a big hug.

"Don't squish him," Kagome warned, a bit of humor evident in her voice.

"I won't, don't worry," Rin said before she kissed her nephew's forehead. "I love him too much to hurt him."

Kagome laughed silently and shook her head. She glance up and the clock on the mantel above the fireplace and noticed that it was almost noon. _Why isn't Miroku and Rin at work? _And asked them just that.

"I don't have a job," Rin said.

"I thought you said you worked at the hospital," Kagome said.

"No, I just volunteer there, when I can."

"Oh. And you?" She said to Miroku.

"I called the station this morning and told them I wasn't coming in today."

"Station? Oh, that's right, you're a cop."

"Yeah, been one for a couple years now."

"How do you like it?"

"It's okay. But me and I-uh, my partner are going to become detectives this year."

"You have a partner?" Kagome said, completely missing Miroku's stutter.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a women partner, like almost every cop show?"

"No, he doesn't," Sango said. "The only woman partner he has is his wife."

"And that's the way it should be," Kagome agreed.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin exclaimed.

"What?" The three other adults asked.

"Did you two just agree on something?"

"Very funny, Rin," Sango said, just as the doorbell rang.

Rin just laughed.

Kagome got up to answer the door. "I'm gonna get you back, Rin. Just you wait and see," she teased.

"Uh-huh, sure," she called back.

Kagome unlocked the door and opened it. She gasped, looking at the person who was at the door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shuddered at the sound of her name and without even thinking, she slammed the door shut. Whirling around, she put her back against the door. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Oh, no."

Rin, hearing the door slam, rushed to her sister's side. "What is it?"

"Inu..Inuyasha's here," Kagome said, her voice shaking.

"Oh, Kagome. What are you gonna do?"

The door bell rang again.

"I don't know."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome, you've got to answer the door."

Then another knock, which sounded more like banging.

Kagome shook her head.

"Look, I know you didn't want to tell Inuyasha this early into your visit, but you got to open the door and face him."

Kagome felt like she was going to pass out. "Alright, but keep Wyatt with you. I don't want to tell Inuyasha with Wyatt standing there next to me."

"Okay."

After Rin walked back into the living room, Kagome smoothed back her hair and slowly opened the door. "Hi, Inuyasha."

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kagome stepped back and let him in, staying near the door. "I could ask you the same question."

"I came by to see how Sango was doing. Why are you here?" he repeated.

"I live here," Kagome said nervously, not even realizing what she said. The only thing that was going through her mind was her son and how he was going to be affected by this.

"Not anymore you don't," Inuyasha said harshly.

"I mean, I'm here for Rin's wedding and I'm staying here."

"Is that the only reason you came back?"

"Yes," Kagome said softly.

"Good," he said coldly. Kagome's head snapped up when she heard the sound of his voice. She wasn't surprised, she just wasn't prepared for it. She at least wanted a few days, maybe a week, to think about what she was going to say to him. "Because you've been gone for four damn years, Kagome. And-"

"I know how long I've been gone, Inuyasha."

"_And_," he hated being interrupted, "don't think that you can just come back and think that everything will be like it was before you left."

"I didn't think that. I just came back for Rin's wedding, that's all."

"Oh, so you feel like you can be gone for years, then waltz back into everyone's life like nothing happened?"

"I didn't say that, Inuyasha! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Why the hell are you back, then, Kagome? You didn't come back for Sango's wedding, why come to Rin's, huh? Did you think that everyone was going to forget what you did? You hurt a lot of people when you left."

"I know I did! But don't you think that this hurts me, too?!"

"Damn it, Kagome. Then why did you leave? Why did you put everyone, including yourself, through that?"

In the living room, the other inhabitants inside of the house sat silently, listening to the conversation get louder and louder. Rin had tears in her eyes, and held onto Wyatt, who was desperately trying to get out of her hold. He wanted his mom. He started thrashing around more, until Rin's arms come loose and he fell to the floor. Rin tried to grab him, but he was faster then her.

"I didn't have a choice!" Kagome yelled.

"Mommy!" Wyatt ran out of the living room and hugged her leg.

Kagome gasped and looked down at her son. Eyes filling with tears, she slowly looked back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the boy, who looked just like Kagome, in disbelief. _Mommy? How can she have a son? Is she with someone now? _He looked more closely at Wyatt. _Wait a minute, he looks like he's older about three years old. Either she got with someone right after she left, which was something she wouldn't do, knowing that it could ruin her chances to be a dancer, or he's older than he looks and she cheated on me. _"He's yours?" he questioned, his voice low.

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Just answer the damn question, Kagome."

"He's four."

All the anger Inuyasha felt before was nothing to compared to what he felt now. "He's the reason you left, isn't he?'

"Yes."

"Kagome, how could you? How the hell could you cheat on me?!"

"Cheat on you?! I never cheated on you!"

"How can you stand there and lie to me?"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She threw up her hands and froze the room.

When Rin, Sango and Miroku didn't hear anymore yelling, they slowly walked into the main hall. They all blanched when they saw that Kagome had frozen Inuyasha and Wyatt.

"Kagome, unfreeze them!" Rin shrieked.

"No." She picked up Wyatt, which caused him to unfreeze, and walked to the stairs. "I'm not going to talk to him until he calms down." She made her way up the stairs, very quickly, and went to her room, locking the door behind her. She quickly cast an anti-shimmering spell to keep Inuyasha from getting in if he tried.

Rin sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. She shook his arm and he unfroze. Confused, he looked at the place where Kagome was and then to Rin. "She froze me, didn't she?"

Rin nodded.

"Damn it! Where is she?"

"Inuyasha, maybe you should calm down, then talk to her," Rin suggested.

"No, I need to talk to her now!" He yelled.

Rin jumped. "She went upstairs. She's staying in the guest room."

Inuyasha ran up the stairs using his youkai speed. He tried to open the door, but found it locked. He then tried to shimmer into the room, but found out he couldn't do that, either. "Kagome! I know you're in there! Open the damn door!"

"No! I'm not gonna talk to you until you calm down!" Wyatt started to cry, getting scared because of all the yelling. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay." Kagome started crying. _This was not how I wanted Inuyasha to find out._

"Calm down! How the hell do you expect me to calm down? I just found out that you cheated on me and had a kid. And that you lied to me for four damn years!"

Kagome set Wyatt on the bed. "Just sit on the bed, okay?" Kagome walked over to the door. "I didn't cheat on you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, just tell me the truth. Who was it? Why did you do it?"

Kagome was done trying to tell him, she was going to show him. She reversed the concealment spell on Wyatt. "Inuyasha, for the last time! I didn't cheat on you!" She threw open the door and stepped aside to he could see Wyatt. "He's_ your _son!"

* * *

A/N:

Well, here's ch 4. My longest chapter yet! I hope you like it.

Thank you to g2fan, young kagome, Lavizzy, corrupted scene, shikconprincess15, Ru-Doragon, Yashie-and-Kags-Forever for reviewing ch 3.

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha.

I do not take credit for the "spells" writen in this chapter. They were written by the writers from Charmed.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry to change something, but I thought about it and I decided to give Inuyasha and Sesshomaru another demonic power from Charmed: energy balls. It's pretty self explanitory. It's a ball made out of energy. Can't think of any thing else to describe it. You can watch the show to find out more. I just thought that them having this power would be very useful._

_Loving You_

_Chapter Five: Facing the truth_

* * *

Silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kagome didn't know what was worse: Inuyasha yelling or him not saying anything at all. But what she did know was that the silence was killing her. Someone needed to say something soon or she was going to burst.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"I said-"

Inuyasha held his hand up. "How the hell could you keep this from me?"

Kagome couldn't keep the tears from falling. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you fuckin' thought that you wouldn't tell me at all?"

"I thought that it would be best-"

"Best for who?!"

"For everyone."

"I can't be here right now." Inuyasha turned around and walked back down the hall.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called. "Inuyasha!" She watched him walk down the stairs. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She shut her bedroom door, knowing that he wasn't coming back, and sat down on her bed next to Wyatt. Trying her best to keep herself from crying, she apologized to her son. "Wyatt, honey, I'm so sorry."

Wyatt scooted over and put his small arms around her. "It's okay, Mommy. Don't cry."

Hearing her son try to console her, she couldn't help but cry. She pulled him into her arms and laid down on the bed, holding onto him and crying quietly. Crying for her son, because of what he just had to witness. Crying for Inuyasha, because of what he must be going through. But most of all, crying because she hated herself for doing what she did. She had told herself for years that she was doing the right thing. But now that she was back, she couldn't help but think that she might have screwed up something that could have ended up great.

* * *

Not bothering to say anything to Miroku, Sango and Rin, Inuyasha stormed out of the house. He got in his red 1968 Dodge Charger and slammed the door. "Fuck!" He said, hitting the steering wheel. He sat there for a minute to calm himself before starting up his car and speeding off. Driving madly through the streets, a memory popped into his head out of nowhere. He didn't even know why he thought of it, but he did.

_"Guys, get this," Inuyasha, who was turning sixteen in a week, said to Kagome and Miroku. "My dad said that he would get me any car that I wanted for my birthday."_

_"Really?" Kagome asked._

_"Yeah, and I already know what I want." Kagome and Miroku looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell them. "A red '68 Charger."_

_"Dude, are you serious?" Miroku asked._

_"Yeah, why not?" Inuyasha said, flipping through a car magazine._

_"Do they even have those in Japan?"_

_"No."_

_"Then how are you gonna get one?" Kagome asked._

_"I could have it shipped over."_

_"And your dad's all for it?" Miroku asked._

_"Well, I haven't told him what kind of car I wanted yet. But he did say any car."_

_"Don't you think he meant any car that you could drive home from the dealer?" Kagome asked._

_"He didn't say anything about where I had to get it from, he just told me to pick one." _

_"Inuyasha!" They heard Mr. Tashio yell._

_They all went downstairs and followed Inuyasha into the living room. _

_"Ten bucks says that Tai is going to flip," Kagome whispered_

_"Your on. I think that he'll at least try to reason with him."_

_Not even a minute later a voice was heard through out the mansion. "_What_!"_

_Kagome stuck out her hand. "Fork it over."_

_"Aww, man."_

_"Haha," she said, pocketing the money._

_"C'mon, Dad. You said any car," Inuyasha begged._

_"That was when I thought that you would pick a car that was in the same country as us," said the oldest Tashio._

_"But, Dad, it's a 19_68Charger_," Inuyasha emphasized._

_"Oh, Tai, let him get the car," Izayoi said._

_Tai glared at his wife, then looked back at Inuyasha. "Son, I know that you want this car, but I think that you should get a more reasonable vehicle, like a SUV or something. Not a hot rod."_

_"Dad, do I look like someone who would drive a reasonable car?"_

_Tai looked hard at Inuyasha before sighing. "_IF _I get you this car, do you promise to be careful and not speed around all the time?"_

_"Promise."_

_"I'll think about it." With that said, Tai walked away, leaving Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face._

_The next week, on the morning of his birthday, Inuyasha found his dream car sitting in the driveway._

Inuyasha speed through the gate and slammed on his breaks in front of the mansion. He stormed up the steps and into the house, slamming the door behind him. Striding toward the stairs, he planed on going to his room to think about what happened, when his mom stopped him.

"Inuyasha, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom," Inuyasha said continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Inuyasha, stop."

He did, but didn't bother to turn around. "What?"

"I know that something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

"Mom, for once, just leave me alone."

"How can you ask me that, when I know that something is wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha growled at her.

"What's going on?" Tai asked, walking in from the kitchen.

Inuyasha dropped his chin to his chest, sighing angrily.

"Something's wrong with him and he won't tell me what it is," Izayoi explained.

"Inuyasha?" Tai said.

'Why does my family have to be so damn nosy,' he thought. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. "Dad, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Inuyasha," Izayoi started. "Why are you shutting us out? You always tell us everything."

"I just don't want to talk about it right now." He started to walk upstairs, when his mother's next question stopped him.

"Does it have anything to do with Kagome being back?"

Inuyasha whirled around. "How did you know that she was back?"

"Sesshomaru told us."

"Told you what?" Sesshomaru asked, walking through the front door.

Inuyasha bounded down the steps. He stormed over to his brother. "You knew that Kagome was coming back and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal, seeing as you two are broken up. And you already have a girlfriend," Sesshomaru explained.

"That's beside the point," Inuyasha said.

"How do you know that she was back?" Sesshomaru asked, taking the spotlight off of him and onto his little brother.

"I saw her today when I went to see how Sango was."

"You saw her? Did you see Wy-" Sesshomaru clamped his mouth shut.

"Yeah, I...Wait? See who?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Kagome. Did you see Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked anywhere but at Inuyasha.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"Don't playing fucking games with me, Sesshomaru! You knew that I had a kid!"

Izayoi gasped. "What?"

"How long have you known, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that his brother won't leave him alone until he gets an answer. "Rin told me after Kagome left."

Inuyasha growled. "What?! You knew for five damn years that I had a kid? How could you not fuckin' tell me?!"

"It wasn't my place to tell you, it was Kagome's."

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

Tai had heard enough of the yelling and decided to intervene. "Enough! Now, one of you is going to tell me what you're fighting about." He turned to his youngest son. "Inuyasha? Why don't you tell me what happened with Kagome today."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking past his parents.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha sighed. "When I went to see Sango, I saw the Kagome was back. And before I could get over the shock that she was back, I found out that she has a kid. My kid!"

"You have a child?" Tai asked

"Yeah. She lied to me for five years. How could she not tell me?"

After the news about him being a grandfather sunk in, Tai then realized how old Kagome was when she was pregnant. "How could you have sex with a sixteen year old?! Inuyasha, you were eighteen! Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into? Her parents could have put you in jail."

"I know. We didn't do it more than once. Trust me, I didn't want to go to jail."

"How could she do this? She was such a nice girl," Izayoi said. "I'm going to call her right now." She was about to march into the living room to get the phone when Tai stopped her.

"Izayoi, maybe you should let Inuyasha handle this."

"But, she didn't just keep this from Inuyasha, she kept it from all of us. She kept my grandchild away from me, away from us," she said, as she tears came to her eyes. "I can't believe that she took away his...son? Daughter?" She turned to Inuyasha, seeking an answer.

"Son." Inuyasha sighed and sat on the stairs.

"What's his name?" Izayoi asked, taking a seat next to Inuyasha.

"I...don't know. She didn't tell me," he said.

"She didn't tell you what your son's name is?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I didn't really give her a chance. We were yelling the whole time. Then after she told me about him, I left." He sighed again, rubbing his hand over his face. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

Sesshomaru, staying quiet through out this conversation, decided to step in. "His name is Wyatt. Wyatt Christopher Higurashi."

"Wyatt?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I like it."

"Higurashi?" Izayoi asked. "She gave him _her _last name? Why she just cut you out of everything, didn't she?"

Inuyasha groaned at what his mom just said.

"Izzy," Tai said. "I don't think that your making Inuyasha feel any better about this. Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some lunch."

"But-"

"Izzy," Tai warned.

"Fine," she said harshly.

After she went upstairs, Tai turned to Inuyasha. "You need to talk to Kagome. Now that you know that you have a son, you need to get to know him."

"I know," Inuyasha said quietly. "What am I going to say?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said. "You don't have anything to explain, she does. Just hear her out, okay?"

"Fine. I'll talk to her first thing tomorrow," he said, standing up.

"Don't you think that the sooner you talk to her, the better?" Tai asked.

"I need time to cool off. We both do." With that said, Inuyasha went upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

_"What's going on? What's this?" Kagome asked the lawyer who stood with an envelope at the door._

_"It's a court notice. For a custody hearing for a Wyatt Christopher Higurashi."_

_"What?" She hastily ripped open the envelope. She read it quickly and when she looked up, she saw she wasn't in her house anymore, instead she was in a court room in front of a judge._

_"I, hereby, grant Inuyasha Tashio full custody of Wyatt Higurashi," the judge said._

_"What?! No!" Kagome turned to the right and saw Inuyasha holding Wyatt. "Inuyasha, how could you do this to me?!"_

_"Me? How could you? You took him away from me, Kagome. Now, I'm doing the same to you," he said, walking down the aisle between the seats in the court room. _

_Kagome ran after him and tried to take Wyatt away. "No. You can't take away my baby!" Two uniformed officers grabbed her arms and pulled her away from Inuyasha. "You can't do this to me! Inuyasha! Give me back my son!" She started to thrash about, trying to get the officers to let go of her. "Wyatt! Get off of me!" She screamed at the officers. "WYATT!"_

"No! Wyatt!" Kagome jerked awake and sat up rigidly. She looked to where her son was laying, but all she saw was a vacant spot. She quickly looked around the room. "Wyatt?!"

Rin and Sango ran into the room.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

Kagome jumped off of the bed. "Where's Wyatt?"

"He's downstairs, eating dinner with Miroku."

"Oh, thank god." Kagome sank down to the floor, tears rolling down her face. She put her hands to her mouth, trying to stop the sobs.

Rin knelt down next to Kagome. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Sango sat down on the other side of Kagome. "You can tell us, Kagome."

"I had a horrible nightmare," Kagome sobbed. "Inuyasha took Wyatt away from me."

"What?" Rin put her arms around Kagome. "He would never do that."

"Wouldn't he?"

"Look, Kagome," Sango said, taking one of Kagome's hands into her own. "I know that Inuyasha has a very bad temper, but he would never take Wyatt away from you."

"Just because he's very angry with you, doesn't mean he would-" Rin started.

"I know. But I can't help but think it," Kagome interrupted. She stood up and left the room, going downstairs.

"I can't believe that she thinks Yash would take Wyatt from her," Sango said, straightening up.

"Well, Kagome has always been a bit of a dramatic," Rin said, also standing.

"A bit?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"Sango," Rin warned.

"I know. I was just kidding...kinda."

"Uh-huh. Let's just get downstairs and eat dinner. We'll worry about Kagome later."

* * *

Kagome was halfway down the stairs when she saw Miroku fly through the air into the foyer. "Miroku!" She ran down the last steps to Miroku's side.

"Wyatt," Miroku mumbled.

Kagome whipped around and terror filled her when she saw what was in the dining room. A demon stood behind her son with an energy ball formed in his hand. She lifted her hand to use her telekinesis but stopped when the demon talked.

"Tsk, tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want your son dead, do you?"

Kagome balled her hands into fists, getting ready to fight if she had to. "What do you want?"

"Him," he said, glancing at Wyatt, who was scared but didn't cry.

"Why?"

"Why?" The demon repeated. "Because he's powerful, that's why. He's the only being born of witch and demon. Which makes him _very_ wanted."

"You will never have my son," Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled as she ran down the stairs, Sango right behind her.

Kagome turned towards them. "Stay away!"

When she got distracted, the demon shimmered away, taking Wyatt with him.

Kagome turned back to the dining room only to see that the demon was gone and so was her son. "No!" Kagome ran into the room. "Oh my god!" Running her hands through her hair, she started hyperventilating.

"What happened?" Rin asked, walking up to her sister's side, while Sango went to Miroku.

"A-a-a demon t-took W-wyatt," Kagome cried.

"Oh my god," Rin whispered and pulled Kagome into a hug. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna find him." Kagome sobered up quickly and wiped her eyes. She started for the stairs, determined to find her son.

"Kagome, shouldn't we let the police handle this?" Sango asked.

"Not when your son is half witch, half demon and was taken by a demon," Kagome said before running up the stairs.

"Wait for me," Rin yelled following her.

Miroku stood up. "I'll call the station and let them know what happened."

"Okay. What if Inuyasha hears about this?" Sango asked.

"Then we'll let Kagome deal with it if he does. But for now, we need to help Kagome."

* * *

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Rin asked, watching Kagome rummage through her drawers.

"Looking for a map," Kagome said as she opened another drawer.

"A map? Why do you need a map?"

"Ah-ha," Kagome said triumphantly. "Found one. I'm gonna scry for Wyatt." She spread out the map on her bed and grabbed the scrying crystal off of her dresser.

"Scry?" Rin thought for a second. "Oh, right. Isn't that like a magical lojack?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered as she held the crystal over the map. She watched it as it circled the map but didn't drop. "Come on."

"What's wrong?" Rin asked from on the other side of the bed.

"I can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

Kagome sighed in frustration. "I mean that either someone or something is blocking him."

"Like a force field or something?" Rin asked.

"Something like that." The sisters both watched as the crystal kept circling the map, but never dropped. Frustrated, Kagome threw the crystal down. "Damn it!"

Rin jumped when her little sister yelled. "Kagome?"

"I'm going to find him," Kagome said, pacing the floor next to her bed.

"How? What else can you do?"

"Give me a minute. I'll think of something."

Rin watched as Kagome paced the floor. Suddenly Rin thought of something. "Kagome, why don't we ask Inuya-"

Kagome stopped pacing and whipped around to face her sister. "No."

"Kagome, come on. He could probably find him," Rin tried to reason with her younger sister. She walked around to the other side of the bed and put grabbed Kagome's arms. "Look, Sesshomaru told me about a magical connection, or something like that, that his dad has. It's like Tai can sense where his sons are. So if Tai has it, doesn't that mean that Inuyasha has it, too?"

"Even if he did, it's not like it could help us now. He doesn't know what it feels like, or what to sense for," Kagome said.

"It's worth a shot," Rin said. "Come on, Kagome. He could be our only hope."

Kagome eyes betrayed the fight that was going on inside. On one hand, Kagome jumped at the idea. She wanted her son back to badly, that she would do anything. But, on the other hand, she would have to see Inuyasha again. And she knew that the circumstances that she had to see him under weren't very good. "I don't know, Rin."

Rin understood what her sister was feeling. She wasn't the middle sister for nothing. "Kagome, you're worried about what Inuyasha would think of you if he found out that Wyatt was taken, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. What happens if my dream does come true and he uses this against me to take Wyatt? It would make me look like I'm a bad mother."

"Oh, sweetie," Rin said, giving Kagome a hug. "I know that I haven't spent hardly any time with you since you became a mother. But of the time that I have spent with you, I can tell that you're a wonderful mother. And I can also tell because of how badly you want to find him." Rin gave her one last squeeze, before leaning back. "So, do you want to call Inuyasha, or shall I?"

* * *

Inuyasha was in his room watching tv, but wasn't really paying any attention to it. All he could think about was Kagome and Wyatt. He still couldn't believe that he had a son or that Kagome lied to him. She had never lied to him before. _Well, except that time about her dad. _He sighed and turned off the tv. _How could she do this to me? _He rubbed his hand over his face and started to pace his room. A second later, he heard his cell phone ring. Finding on his dresser, he answered it.

"Inuyasha?"

He stopped pacing. He felt like he couldn't breath. "Kagome?"

"Could you come over? I really need-"

Inuyasha shimmered over there before Kagome could finish her sentence.

"-to talk to you," Kagome finished, not knowing that he was already there.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha's voice behind her instead of on the phone. She whirled around to face him. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death." She shut her phone and threw it on her bed.

Inuyasha could tell how frantic she was. Her eyes were red, her hair messy from her constantly running her hands through it. He could also sense how upset she was. And it scared him. Especially since she called him and asked him to come over. "What's wrong, Kagome? Is it one of your sisters?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's Wyatt." She then realized that Inuyasha probably didn't know his name. "Uh, Wyatt is my, uh, our son's name," she hastily told him.

"I know," Inuyasha told her. "Sess told me."

Kagome sighed. "Look, Inuyasha, I know that I shouldn't have taken Wyatt from you and I'm sorry, but I need your help."

"With what?"

"Why is this so hard to tell you?" Kagome asked herself.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked, getting confused.

After a few deep breaths, Kagome started talking. "About twenty minutes ago, Wyatt was taken by a demon."

"What?" Inuyasha grew angry. Even though he didn't know his son, he was still furious that someone took him. He was looking forward to spending time with him, to get to know him. "How?"

Kagome explained what happened. "And I tried to scry for him, but something's shielding him."

"What can I do?"

"Well, Rin said that your dad can sense where you and your brother are and she thinks that you must have it, too."

"Kagome, how can I sense him if I don't know what to feel for? I never had to do it," Inuyasha told her.

"But, your dad-"

"We grew up with our dad, Kagome," Inuyasha snapped. "He felt us all the time."

"Please, Inuyasha, could you just try?" Kagome begged. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "I know that you don't know him, but I can't lose my son. He's all I have. Please?"

Inuyasha felt like she slapped him across the face, when she said that. "Even though I don't know him," he said, anger evident in his words, "doesn't mean that I wouldn't try to help find him. He's my son."

"I know, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do," Kagome said desperately. "I didn't mean to imply that you wouldn't help, it's just that I'm not thinking clearly. So, will you try?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered. "Now, how do I do this?"

"It's probably like your shimmering power. With shimmering, you concentrate on the place you want to go. So, maybe try concentrating on Wyatt," Kagome said. "Close your eyes and picture him. You saw him today, so concentrate on his face. Close your eyes and think of Wyatt." She watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Breathe and think only of Wyatt. See him in your mind as if he were here with you."

Inuyasha breathed slowly and concentrated hard on Wyatt. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. "I know where he is." He grabbed Kagome's arm and shimmered them out of the manor.

* * *

In a dark warehouse across the city, there was a cage that held the magical son of a witch and demon. Wyatt wasn't crying, just staring at the ground, waiting for his mom to save him.

There were two demons standing in front of the cage, guarding what was inside, like their boss told them to.

"What do you think he's going to do with him?" One of the demons asked, referring to their boss.

The other demon shrugged. "Don't know. Probably kill him."

"Why would he go through all the trouble of kidnapping him and putting him in this damn cage and make us guard him if he's only going to kill him?" He shook his head. "No, I think he's got something big planned."

* * *

There was a ripple in the air in a dark corner of the warehouse. The ripple quickly became two figures.

"There he is! Yash, you did it!" One of the figures whispered excitedly.

"Kags, keep it down," he told her, eyeing the cage and guards, trying to figure out how to get Wyatt out safely. "Okay, this is what we'll do," he said, turning to Kagome, only to find her creeping in the shadows toward one of the guards. "Kagome!" he whispered harshly.

She turned and motioned for him to follow. Once she was close enough to one of the guards, Kagome flicked her hands towards him and watched him scream in agony for a second then combust. His screaming immediately alerted the other guard. Kagome looked up at the other guard just as he threw an energy ball at her. Suddenly she was pushed sideways and the energy ball flew past her and hit Inuyasha, who had pushed her. He retaliated by throwing an energy ball of his own and killed the guard.

"Mommy!" Wyatt yelled.

Kagome ran to the cage. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Uh-huh."

"We're gonna get you out of there, okay?" She walked to the door of the cage and grabbed the handle. The second she touched it, the cage glowed and a force field threw her back several feet.

"Kagome!"

"Mommy!"

Inuyasha ran to her side and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she grumbled. Kagome walked slowly to the cage, holding her lower back, as if she were in pain.

Inuyasha watched her and sighed. _Same old Kagome. Never admitting to when she's hurt or can't handle something. _"No, your not."

Kagome turned to look at him, confusion written on her face. "What?"

"Look, it's obvious that your hurt," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, so are you, look at your arm," Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha looked at his arm, which was already starting to heal because of his demon blood, and shrugged. "It's nothing. But you should-"

Kagome interjected before he could say anything further. "Thanks for your concern, but lets just focus on trying to get Wyatt out of this damn-darn! Darn cage."

"Ooo, Mommy said a bad word," Wyatt said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry, Wyatt, it slipped."

Inuyasha smiled at his son. His son. He liked the sound of that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "How about I try to open it," he suggested. "I'm half demon, so maybe it won't repel me."

"You could give it a try," she said, hiding a smile and taking a step back.

Inuyasha stepped forward and hesitated for only a moment before taking a hold of the handle. But right when he did, he was thrown back, just like Kagome was, but not as far. He was thrown back a couple feet and landed on his butt.

Kagome watched him fly back and started to chuckle. Inuyasha's head shot up and he glared at her. Kagome stopped laughing and just smiled. "Sorry."

He got up and walked over to her. "You think it's funny that I got hurt?" Turning to Wyatt, he asked the same question.

Wyatt nodded and giggled.

Kagome watched as Wyatt interacted with his dad and smiled. Not an amused smile like before, but a genuine, happy, contented smile. _Maybe this could work out between us. Maybe me and Yash could- _She stopped that train of thought before she could even finish it. She shook her head slightly. _No, don't think about that. Only one problem at a time. Wait...when did I start calling him Yash?_ Clearing her throat, she said, "Okay, now that you had to try, even though I knew it wouldn't work." She mumbled the last part under her breath, forgetting all about Inuyasha's hearing.

"What do you mean, you knew it wouldn't work?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, when we first shimmered here and I saw that Wyatt was still in the cage, I knew that something must be keeping him in or else he would have shimmered out. But I thought that that was it. It wasn't until I was thrown back, that I realized that it was keeping someone from getting in as well.

"You knew this, but let me try it anyway?"

"Well, I know how prideful you can get, so, yeah, I let you try."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit."

"And apparently, neither have you," she told him. Turning her attention back to the cage, she said, "We need to hurry up so we don't get caught." Kagome stared thoughtfully at the cage for a second, then flicked her wrists to blast the door. A little spark happened, then nothing. She tried again, but with more power. More sparks than the first try, but still ended with nothing happening. "Maybe you could help me out," she said to Inuyasha. "On the count of three, throw an energy ball at the handle, okay?"

"Yeah."

"One, two, three." Kagome blasted the door just as the energy ball hit. The door swung open.

"Oh, thank god!" Kagome exclaimed as Wyatt ran out. She picked him up and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you." She walked over to Inuyasha. "Let's get out of here."

"Gladly." Inuyasha smiled and put his arms around them and shimmered back to the manor.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating in a very long time. I hope that you can forgive me. So to make up for the wait, I gave you all an extra long chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!**

_**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime or anything that I borrowed from Charmed.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Loving You**_

_**Chapter 6: A New Beginning**_

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome and their son shimmered into Kagome's bedroom at the manor, curtesy of the hanyou.

Kagome sat Wyatt down on the bed and kneeled in front of him. "Wyatt, honey, are you sure you're okay?" He nodded. Kagome teared up and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry that this happened to you. It should have never happened."

"It's okay, Mommy."

Kagome pulled back and wiped her eyes and let out a breathe before she smiled. "Okay." She kissed his forehead.

Wyatt smiled back, then looked past her at Inuyasha. "Who's that?"

"What?" She turned around and remembered that Inuyasha was standing there. "Oh. You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "It must be the kidnapping," she whispered. "He must have been very scared, no matter how tough he acts, and forgot what was said. And the whole acting tough thing, he gets that from you, by the way," she added.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "It runs in the family."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome paused. "Inuyasha, could you give me a few minutes alone with Wyatt?"

"Kagome-"

"Please?"

Inuyasha lookded at Wyatt then back at Kagome. "Alright, but Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to be in his life," he said quietly. "Don't run away with him again."

"I won't."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs."

Kagome waited until he shut the door behind him before she turned to her son. She took a deep breathe and sat down on the bed. "Okay, this is really hard for me to tell you, so you have to be quiet and listen very carefully, alright?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you about your daddy?"

"Uh-huh. You said he lived very far away and he couldn't come see me."

"Yes, that's right. Well, what if I told you that he lives here in Japan and you could see him right now?"

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, you already did."

"I did?" Confused, Wyatt tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, you did." She took a deep breathe before she continued. "The man that who was here a few minutes ago, who helped me rescue you, well, he...is your...dad," Kagome said slowly.

Wyatt stared at her for a second then smiled. "Really?!"

"Mmhmm. His name is Inuyasha Tashio."

"Inuyasha..." Wyatt trailed off.

"But you, and only you-" _I hope._ "-can call him Daddy." Wyatt was still smiling. "Do you want to go see him?" He nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Taking Wyatt by the hand, Kagome lead him downstairs and into the living room, where she found Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was filling Miroku in on what happened, when he saw Kagome and Wyatt walk in.

"Miroku, could you leave us alone for a minute?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood up.

"Yeah, I'll go find Sango and Rin," he said and walked quickly out of the room.

"Wyatt," Kagome started, crouching down. "This is your daddy. Go say hi." She tapped him on the butt before he stepped forward.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of his son. "Hi, Wyatt. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Wyatt said softly.

"Good to see that your mom taught you your manners," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome with teasing eyes.

"Of course," she said quietly.

Inuyasha turned back to Wyatt. He stared at him for a second before he started talking again. "Wyatt, I know that we just met, but would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

Wyatt shook his head.

Inuyasha reached forward and pulled Wyatt into a hug. He felt so complete with his son in his arms. Standing up, Inuyasha pulled Wyatt closer. He had an overwhelming feeling of love for him that he couldn't explain.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha held Wyatt for the first time. Seeing them together, she wasn't sure what to feel. It made her feel good and relieved that Inuyasha wants to get to know his son. But it also made her sad, because she knew that she couldn't stay. She had a life and career back in New York. She didn't mean to think so selfishly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to see Inuyasha everyday and not want to be with him. But she didn't want to take Wyatt away from his father. That's why she never really thought about what she would do if Inuyasha found out, because she didn't know what to do. She didn't want Wyatt to get attached to him, then only have to take him away.

_Stop thinking about that now. _Kagome told herself. _It'll all work out, just give it time. _

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head in effort to clear it. When she opened them, she saw Inuyasha looking at her with unreadable eyes.

Just as she was about to say something, someone cleared their throat. The three people in the living room turned towards the voice and saw Miroku standing there with Sango and Rin.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we just wanted to let you know that it's almost ten and we're going to bed," Miroku said, gestering to himself and his wife. "So, goodnight, and we'll see you in the morning."

After Miroku and Sango went upstairs, Rin spoke up. "Uh, Kagome, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." Kagome followed Rin into the sunroom/conservatory. "What's up?"

"So, where was he?"

"Some old warehouse somewhere."

"Did you see who took him?"

"Yeah. And he's dead. Along with his buddy."

"Buddy?"

"The other guard."

"Oh, right. So, what happened."

Kagome told her every detail, pausing only to laugh with Rin about Inuyasha trying to open the cage.

"Do you have any idea why they would take him?" Rin asked her.

"No, and that's what scares me." Kagome admitted to her older sister. "Why do they want him, if not to kill him?"

"I don't know, sweetie. But we'll find out."

"I know."

Rin gave her a hug. "I'm gonna go to bed and leave you guys _alone_." Rin waggled her eyebrows.

"Rin! Wyatt's in the room."

Rin opened her mouth to say something, when Kagome stopped her.

"And even if he wasn't, nothing like that would ever happen because there is nothing, absolutly nothing, between us," she whispered fiercly.

"Alright, alright." Rin started out of the room, then turned back around. "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She asked tiredly.

"_Behave_."

"Funny."

Rin smiled and jogged up the stairs.

Kagome shook her head. Walking into the living room, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch, talking with Wyatt, who was sitting on his lap.

"What'cha guys talking about?" she asked, taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Well, I-we, were thinking about spending the day in Tokyo City Park tomorrow," Inuyasha informed her.

"The three of us?"

"Uh-huh," Wyatt said, nodding his head.

"Okaaay," Kagome agreed a bit slowly. "We could meet up at eleven and have a picnic. I'll bring us some lunch."

"Sounds good," Inuyasha said. "Sound good to you, Wy?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, buddy, I'm gonna go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Buh-bye."

Inuyasha hugged Wyatt and set him to the side before standing up.

"I'll walk you to the door," Kagome said as she stood up.

Standing at the door, Kagome was the first to speak. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry about everything."

"Kagome, not tonight. We can talk about everything tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded. "Alright."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Kagome gently shut the door and walked back into the living room.

"Wyatt, you ready to go to bed?" She yawned.

"Bedtime already?"

"Yes, Mommy's tired."

"Ookaaay," Wyatt said, draging it out, sounding sad.

Kagome picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"Mommy?" Wyatt asked after they were already in bed.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I like my new daddy."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's good, sweethart," she said, hugging him to her.

"I can't wait to see Daddy again."

"Mmhmm." Kagome tried her hardest not to cry. "Try to get some sleep, Wyatt."

"Okay, Mommy."

Kagome felt so tired, but couldn't fall asleep. It felt like her mind wouldn't let her. She just kept going over the day's events over and over again in her mind. Then she would think about tomorrow and what could go wrong.

* * *

A sleep deprived Kagome walked down the stairs early the next day.

"Good morning, Kagome," someone said when she stepped into the kitchen.

Her head jerked up at the sound of the voice. "Mornin' Miroku," she replied.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked. "I figured you would sleep all day, because of jet lag and all."

"Couldn't sleep," she told him. "What time is it?"

Miroku looked at his cell phone that was on the table in front of him. "Uh, six-thirty two."

"Ugh," Kagome groaned and walked over to the coffee pot. Seeing that it was empty, she groaned again. "Why do you have a coffee pot if you don't drink coffee?"

"We use it for other things."

"Other things?"

"Yeah, like instant tea when I'm running late in the morning."

"How can you guys live without coffee?" she mumbled.

"So, you've become a crazy coffee drinking American now, huh?" Miroku teased.

"Haha, Miroku." Stepping over to the stove, she found hot water in a teapot.

"What kept you up most of the night?" he asked her as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Everything that happened yesterday." She sat down at the table, waiting for her tea to steep. "Possible things that might happen today. Horrible, awful things."

Miroku stared at his sister-in-law for a few seconds, holding back his smile. _Same ol' Kagome. Always being a little over dramatic. It seems all the Higurashi women are over dramatic, Kagome more so than the others, though. _"And what horrible, awful things could happen today?"

"Me, Wyatt, and Inuyasha are going on a picnic today at the park," Kagome explained.

"Okay...and why would something bad happen?"

Kagome hesitated. "Well...nothing, nevermind," she said before taking a sip of tea.

"Kagome, what is it?" He asked. "C'mon, we used to talk all the time. You can tell me anything."

"I...I'm just scared that Wyatt will get attached to Inuyasha," Kagome muttered.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad thing," she snapped. "I don't want to go into a custody battle with Inuyasha."

"You really think that Inuyasha would do that to you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know."

"Kagome, I think you're worried over nothing."

"You think so?"

Miroku nodded. "I know so." He looked at his cell phone again. "Hate to cut this short, but I got to get to work." He stood up and put his cup in the sink.

"Thanks for the talk, Miroku."

"No problem." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about today, alright? Just have fun."

"Okay," Kagome said.

Kissing her gently on the forehead, they said their goodbyes.

Kagome sat at the kitchen table for another ten minutes, drinking her tea and thinking about what Miroku had told her.

After finishing her tea, Kagome went upstairs to check on Wyatt. Seeing that he was still sleeping, she decided to get ready for the day. After taking a much needed shower, which helped to relax her muscles that were tense from the long flight and her nerves, she stood in front of her closet, staring for a good ten minutes trying to find something to wear that day.

"Mommy, what are you doing?

Kagome let out a small shriek and whipped around. "Wyatt!" She put a hand to her chest. "You scared mommy."

Wyatt giggled. "Sorry," he said in his cute little voice.

Kagome smiled. "That's okay."

"Mommy, what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Trying to figure out what to wear today."

"Oh."

"You can watch cartoons if you want, because it's way too early for you to be up."

"Okay, Mommy."

While Wyatt sat on the loveseat and watched t.v., Kagome finally decided on something to wear. She chose a pair of black guochos, a tight red tank top and black flip flops. She blow dried her hair and put on a little bit of makeup.

Once she was done, Kagome turned to Wyatt. "Alright, buddy, why don't we get you some breakfast, huh?"

"I'm really hungry, Mama," he said, turning off the t.v. and he hopped off the couch.

After getting Wyatt his breakfast, Kagome sat down and wrote out a shopping list of food she would need to buy.

"Mommy, these waffles are good!" Wyatt exclaimed.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Are they?" she asked in a unbelieving tone.

"Uh-huh." Wyatt nodded.

"Good morning!" A voice sang out.

Without even looking up, Kagome replied. "Morning, Rin. Still perky as ever, I see."

"Can you blame me? I'm engaged to the most gorgeous man, ever," Rin started as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "My baby sister is back. And last, but certaintly not least, my favorite nephew is visiting for the very first time!" She walked over with her cereal and plopped a big, wet kiss on Wyatt's forehead.

"Ugh, Aunt Rin." Wyatt wiped the kiss off.

Rin smiled at the way Wyatt said her name, which sounded like "Win" instead of "Rin".

"Rin, he's your only nephew," Kagome pointed out.

"For now. But we don't know what Sango's having," Rin said, her mouth full of cereal.

"Aunt Rin, no talking with your mouth full," Wyatt said, shaking his finger at her.

"That's right," Kagome agreed.

"Sorry," Rin told her nephew.

"Are you saying that if Sango has a boy, Wyatt would still be your favorite?" Kagome asked, still writing out the list.

"No, if she had a girl, he would be my favorite nephew," she said.

"Which brings us back to my point," Kagome said, looking up. "Wyatt would still be your _only_ nephew."

"Oh, right," Rin said. Kagome laughed. "Stop laughing," Rin whined. "It's too early in the morning to think."

"Then why are you up?" Kagome got up and went around to the side of the table that Wyatt was on and started to clean him and the table up.

"Because I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Rin looked up at Kagome and noticed her outfit. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Kagome was rinsing out Wyatt's bowl when she answered. "I'm not dressed up. I wear stuff like this all the time."

"What happened to the jeans and t-shirt girl?" Rin asked curiously.

"She became a famous broadway star and was having her picture taken almost everywhere she went," Kagome said. It was true. No matter where she went, the grocery store, out to the movies, the park and even at plays that she wasn't even in, someone always wanted a picture with the new and fast rising broadway star. "Come on, Wyatt, time to get you dressed, we have to go soon."

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, getting up to follow them out of the kitchen

"We are going to the grocery store."

"Why?"

They continued through the house and upstairs until they reached Kagome's bedroom.

"Because I need to buy some coffee and some stuff for a picnic today."

"Your going on a picnic?"

"Uh-huh, with my new daddy!" Wyatt interupted excitedly.

Rin looked away from Wyatt to Kagome. "You're going out with Inuyasha?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"No," Kagome started. Rin gave her a look that clearly said 'Yeah right. Try again'. "Well, technically, yes, with Wyatt. So, it's not a date."

"I didn't say it was."

"You were thinking it," Kagome said, getting Wyatt dressed.

"No, I wasn't. Which means that you were thinking it."

"So?"

"So...that means that secretly you wish it was a date," Rin said triumphantly, smiling the whole time.

"Wyatt, go brush your teeth." After Wyatt went into the bathroom, Kagome turned to her sister. "What is your deal?"

"What?"

"You and pushing me into dating Inuyasha."

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"So what if I am? You guys belong together and you know it. Just like me and Sess."

"Rin, I'm only gonna say this once. Me and Inuyasha will never be together again, alright? So just back off." Kagome walked into the bathroom to check up on her son.

"And that's your fault," Rin said.

"How is it my fault?" Kagome asked in a hushed tone, not wanting Wyatt to overhear.

"_Your _the one who didn't tell him about you-know-what. _Your_ the one who left. _You _broke _his _heart."

"Okay, Rin. Can we not do this right now?" Kagome picked up Wyatt and walked back to the bed and put his shoes on.

"Kagome..." Rin sighed. "I don't want to argue with you. I just want what's best for you."

"I know," Kagome said. She stood up and turned to her sister. "But please, _please_, let me and Inuyasha work this out, okay? If I need your help, I'll ask."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Alright, I get it. Big sister butting in little sister's buisness, not good."

Kagome smiled. "That's okay. I do need your help, though."

"For what?" Rin said.

"Not really your help, but more like your company."

"Oh. On the picnic?" She asked hopefully.

"No, to the store."

"Oh." Rin said, clearly disappointed. "Alright."

"Great. Go get dressed we leave in ten."

Fifteen minutes later (thanks to Rin insisting she needed five more minutes), they were walking out the front door, headed for the store.

* * *

At the store, Kagome wasn't sure how much to buy. So, she figured what they didn't use, they could use at the manor. She bought a few bags of chips, a lot of fruit, some pop and juice.

"What else?" Kagome asked Rin.

Rin looked at the list. "Stuff for sandwhiches."

"Right."

So on they went, grabing bread, cheese, bologna, salami, ham, lettuce, tomatoes, mayonase and mustard.

"Do you think I got enough?" Kagome asked.

"Being that it's only you three, I say you bought enough. Even though with Inuyasha you could never buy enough. It's like his stomach is a black hole."

"It's the same with this one here," Kagome said, poking Wyatt a little in his side making him giggle. "Okay, let's go checkout."

While they were in the checkout lane, Kagome was getting very nervous about being with Inuyasha today. A part of her wished that she never gave in to Rin and came back to Tokyo. Like she confessed to Miroku this morning, she was scared about going through a huge custody battle with Inuyasha. She didn't want to put Wyatt through that. She was so glad her parents worked stuff out when she was still a baby. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle going back and forth between her parents. And that's exactly the reason Kagome never told Inuyasha about Wyatt. She did it for her son's sake. Well, not just for her son's sake, for her's as well. She still didn't know how she felt about the whole situation between Inuyasha and herself. Were they just ex's...friends...parents of Wyatt? She knew that she would have to talk to Inuyasha about all this stuff, but not with Wyatt around. Maybe they could go to dinner or something.

"Kagome," Rin said, jolting her sister out of the clouds. "Are you gonna pay?"

"Oh." Kagome turned to the cashier. "I'm sorry."

Rin waited until after they walked outside to ask why Kagome was staring off into space.

"I was just thinking," she answered, putting Wyatt in the car before grabbing some bags to put them in also.

"About today?" Rin asked, putting in some groceries, too.

"Among other things, yes."

"Just get through today and then you can worry about tomorrow. Take one day at a time," Rin said, getting in the car.

"One day at a time." Kagome repeated. She got in and Rin started to back out of the parking spot. "Easier said, then done."

* * *

Inuyasha didn't show it, but he was real excited about spending the day with Wyatt. He didn't tell his parents what had happened the day before. They didn't even know he was gone. And he definantly wasn't going to tell them aobut today. He loves his parents, but they're just too nosey for their own good.

While Inuyasha was getting dressed, his cell phone rang. After buttoning his pants, he answered his phone. "Yeah," he said, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hey, Yashie," the voice on the other line said.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned. "Hey," he said a bit slowly.

"Are we still on for lunch today?"

_Shit! That was today? Damn it! _He thought. _I can't tell her what's going on, she'll fuckin' explode from anger. Lie...fast! _He told himself. "Uh, sorry, but something came up at work and I have to cover for someone."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

The next thing Inuyasha heard was the dial tone. He hung up the phone, then immediatly called Miroku.

"Sup?" Miroku answered.

"Can you cover for me today if anyone calls for me?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Because you know I'm not gonna be there today and I don't want anyone else to know." Inuyasha told him.

"By anyone you mean...?"

"My parents and-"

"Her?"

"She has a name, you know."

"I know."

Inuyasha sighed. "Anyway, can you do it?"

"Will do."

"Thanks. Later."

"See ya."

After hanging up the phone, Inuyasha finished getting ready to leave. Taking the long way to the front door, Inuyasha didn't risk going passed his parents door. Both his parents were light sleepers and he didn't feel like talking to them at the moment.

Once he was out of the door, Inuyasha opened his phone and called the Higurashi Manor. He talked for a few minutes, then jumped in his car and speed off.

* * *

Rin hurried inside the door, hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rin, can I talk to Kagome?"

"Sure, Yash, hold on a sec." She turned around and grinned at Kagome. "It's Inuyasha...for you."

Kagome set down the bags she was holding and took the phone from her sister.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, did you go buy everything already?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Damn. Okay, what did you buy?"

"Stuff for sandwhiches, chips and drinks."

"Did you spend a lot?"

"Not really. Again, I ask why?"

"I didn't want you to buy all of it. I could have bought some stuff."

"It's no problem, Inuyasha."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, then I'll see you at the park."

"See you there."

Kagome hung up the phone and picked up the bags she set down.

"So, what did he want?" Rin asked, following Kagome into the kitchen, Wyatt trailing behind.

"He wanted to know if I bought lunch yet."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Is that all?"

"Rin..." Kagome stressed.

"Right. Sorry. Butting out."

"Thank you. And nothing else was said."

The sisters hurridly made some sandwhiches and filled up two coolers.

"Okay, I think that's it," Kagome said, as she shut the trunk of the car. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your car."

"No problem," Rin replied.

"Alright, Wyatt, you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well then, let's go."

After putting Wyatt in, Kagome got in herself. "Bye Rin." She stuck her hand out the window and waved good bye.

"Bye. Have fun."

* * *

It took Kagome a couple streets and going very slow to get used to driving on the other side of the car and street again. By the time they arrived at the park, it was already a little after eleven.

Kagome and Wyatt got out of the car, and Kagome started to look for Inuyasha.

_Well, found his car. _She thought as soon as she spotted the red Dodge. _I can't believe he still has that car. No, wait, yes I can. _She smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Kagome!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Kagome saw Inuyasha walking from out beneath a tree toward them.

"There he is, Wyatt."

"Hi, Wyatt," Inuyasha greeted his son. He bent down and picked him up. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey," she said back. "We got two coolers and a couple grocery bags of stuff in the trunk."

"Wyatt, how 'bout we help you mom get the food, huh?"

"Okay."

"Alright!"

Inuyasha set Wyatt down and the both of them followed Kagome to the trunk. Inuyasha grabbed both coolers, leaving Wyatt and Kagome to each carry a bag.

"Oh, hey. What are we gonna sit on?"

Inuyasha turned to her. "I got it covered."

Inuyasha lead them to the tree that he was under. On the ground was a blanket and some brand new toys for Wyatt to play with.

When Wyatt saw the toys, he shouted with excitment and ran for the toys, setting the bag down before he dove for the pile.

"Wow...did you buy all that?" Kagome asked, setting down the bag she was holding and sat down on the blanket.

"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, after putting the coolers down.

"You didn't have to, he's got enough toys back at home."

"But I wanted to."

They were silent for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned towards him.

"Hmm?" He grunted, watching Wyatt play with a couple of Hotwheel cars.

"Do you think we could go to dinner, just the two of us, to talk?"

Inuyasha turned to her. "Sure. When?"

"Any day is good for me."

"How's tonight?"

"Uh, I'll have to see if Rin or Sango can watch Wyatt, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kagome looked up to find her son standing two inches in front of her.

"I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Wyatt asked, his face turned into a pout.

"Your always hungry, Wyatt."

"But now I'm really, _really _hungry," Wyatt protested.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Okay, okay, we'll eat," Kagome said. As she got up, she turned to Inuyasha. "You know, that's another thing he gets from you."

"What? The cute pouty look?" Inuyasha asked, getting up to help Kagome.

Kagome pulled out a sandwhich for Wyatt and herself. "No, the never ending hunger. It's like you both have a black hole for your stomachs."

"Yeah, can't explain that."

Kagome laughed at him and settled down with Wyatt in front of her and Inuyasha next to both of them, creating a small triangle, each of them holding a sandwhich and a drink.

"So, about tonight, I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sure. But let me make sure it's okay with at least one of my sisters if they could watch Wyatt."

For the next two hours, all they did was play with Wyatt, eat, or just sat and watched Wyatt play. Kagome mostly liked to watch Inuyasha play with their son. And, as always, her mind wondered about things that's been bothering her since the day she arrived back in Japan.

As Inuyasha played with his son, he found himself wondering what Wyatt was like when he was a baby. Did he cry all the time? or was he quiet? What was it like when he was born? Was Kagome all alone, or did she have someone with her? He wished he could have been there. _Why did she keep this from me?_ He could't help being angry at Kagome. She should have told him, not run away. She made him miss a lot. The first time he smiled. The first time he crawled. His first step, his first tooth, his first word...he missed four years of his son's life. He couldn't get those years back, but he sure as hell is going to make up for it to Wyatt. He wasn't going to let Kagome run away with Wyatt again.

It was around one o'clock when Kagome said that they should go.

"But I don't wanna go!" Wyatt whined.

"Baby, we have to. I promised Aunt Rin and Aunt Sango that we would spend some time with them today."

"But-"

"Wyatt," Kagome warned.

Wyatt huffed. "Okay," he said, angerily, crossing his arms. Hid usual pose when he's upset, angry, or doesn't get his way.

Inuyasha hid his smile when his son looked at him, but not fast enough to hid it from Kagome.

"Another thing he-"

"Gets from me. He seems to have a lot of me in him."

"I say it's because he's a boy. Now, if he turned out to be a girl, she would be a lot like me."

"You think so?"

"That's my theory, anyway."

Kagome and Inuyasha packed away the rest of the food and Wyatt's toys. Inuyasha went to put the toys in Kagome's car when she stopped him.

"Why don't you take those back to your house so Wyatt has something to play with when he's with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Inuyasha put the toy's in his car, then turned to Wyatt. "Time to say good bye, Wyatt."

Wyatt ran over to Inuyasha and jumped up into his arms. Inuyasha lifted him up and hugged him tight.

"I'll see you later, buddy."

"Bye, Daddy," Wyatt said.

Kagome's head snapped up when she heard Wyatt. Tears instantly formed. Turning away, she quickly wiped them away.

Inuyasha was shocked when he heard Wyatt call him Daddy. He looked at Wyatt and smiled. Shocked, yes, but he also felt like the happiest man in the world at that moment.

"Bye, Wyatt." Inuyasha gave him one last squeeze, then put him in the borrowed car.

"So, I'll call you after I talk to my sisters," Kagome said, getting in the car.

"I'll answer," Inuyasha replied, smiling. He waved good bye to Wyatt through the window, who waved back at him.

* * *

**A/N: I feel really bad about not updating sooner. Everything has been very hectic for me for the past couple months, going to school full time and work full time is really tiring, but somehow I found time to write. It was a little hard to write this chapter, so I hope it's good. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything I borrow from Charmed.**


	8. Chapter 7

_** Loving You**_

_**Chapter 7: Explanation**_

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" A voice growled from the shadows in the back of the office.

The demon cringed at the voice.

"Well, sir, uh-"

"Fucking spit it out!"

"His mother, the witch, came."

"You mean to tell me that your friends couldn't handle one little witch?"

"She's a lot more powerful than you said she was."

"What do you mean?"

"She blew up Tarken without a potion. She used her hands, like you said she would do to freeze. And she wasn't alone."

"What?"

"There was a man with her. I think he was a demon, he had the power to throw energy balls."

"Ah, so he now knows. This could work towards my favor." He paused. "Leave now, until I call for you."

"Yes, my lord," the demon said, bowing before he shimmered out.

* * *

"Hey, Rin," Kagome called when she walked into the house.

"Yeah," Rin answered from the sunroom.

Kagome laid Wyatt down on the couch in the sitting room. He was exhausted and fell asleep on the way home. She walked into the room and plopped down next to Rin. "Are you busy tonight? After six?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Sesshomaru. Why?"

"Crap. I need someone to baby-sit Wyatt for a few hours."

"Why?"

Kagome was a little reluctant to tell Rin because of how she reacted earlier. "I'm going to dinner with Inuyasha," she told her.

Rin's head whipped around from the television to her sister. "Really?" She was about to bombard Kagome with questions, then remembered the promise she had made not to pry.

"Yeah, to talk," Kagome said slowly, eyeing Rin.

"Oh, well, that's good."

"Yeah. Well, since your busy, I guess I could ask Sango and Miroku, but I don't want to stress Sango out anymore than she is."

"No, I'll watch him," Rin told her.

"No, you have plans with Sesshomaru."

"That's okay, we go out all the time. We'll just stay here with Wyatt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rin looked around the room. "By the way, where is my sweet nephew?"

"He's sleeping on the couch," Kagome told her. "Now, are you sure your sure?"

"Positive." Rin assured her. "I'll order some take out and rent some movies. It'll be fun."

"Will Sess go for it?"

"Of course he will. Do you need to use my car?"

"No, Inuyasha's picking me up."

"Oh, okay."

Kagome stood up. "Since that's settled, I'm gonna take Wyatt upstairs and take a little nap before I leave."

"Still jet lagged?"

"Yeah, I can never shake it until a few days after I've landed." Kagome yawned.

"Sweet dreams."

"Mmhmm."

Kagome got Wyatt and went upstairs. Before she laid down, she set the alarm on her phone to go off at five.

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome jumped awake when her phone went off. She turned it off and got up. She brushed her hair and re-did her make-up. Grabbing a red dress from her closet, she changed her clothes. She picked up her purse and a pair of black stiletto heels. Kagome kissed her son on the forehead and quietly walked out of the room. Turning the corner in the hallway, she started walking down the stairs just as Rin was halfway up.

"I was on my up to see if you were awake," Rin said turning around to walk back down the stairs. "Is Wyatt still sleeping?"

"Yeah, " Kagome said as they descended the stairs. "But you're gonna have to wake him up in about a half hour or else he'll stay up all night." She sat down on the seat near the door and put on her shoes.

"When are you gonna be back?"

"I don't know." Kagome stood up. "Dinner will probably be about an hour and a half. I don't know where we're going, so I don't know how long it's gonna take to get there. I say about two and half hours. Three tops. I'll call you if I'm gonna be later."

"Alright. When is Yash going to-" Rin was interrupted by the doorbell. "-get here."

"His timing is just like I remember, impeccable," Kagome said laughing a bit.

Kagome stepped over to the door and opened it to reveal a very sexy looking Inuyasha. He was wearing black slacks, black shoes and a black short sleeve dress shirt. His silver hair concealed by a ring his father gave him. When he's wearing the ring, his hair is a short black style, his ears were normal human ears, his fangs were short, and the last change in his appearance is his eyes. Instead of being amber colored, they're a dark violet, almost black color.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied. _Damn she still looks good. _He cleared his throat (and his head) before speaking again. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Have a good night," Rin said. She gave her sister a hug and whispered in her ear, "Remember, no sex without safe sex."

Kagome gasped and pulled back. "Rin!"

Rin winked and walked further into the house. "Have fun!" She called over her shoulder.

Kagome shook her head. "Let's go."

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome, then turned around and walked down the steps.

"What are you grinning at?" Kagome asked.

"My concealment conceals my looks, not my powers. You know that."

Kagome blushed as she got in the car. She cleared her throat after Inuyasha got in. "So, uh, where are we going?"

Inuyasha turned to her and smiled. "You'll see."

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pulled away from the manor.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked after hearing her sigh.

"Nothing," Kagome said, staring out the window.

"Kagome, I know you. Even though we haven't seen each other in five years, you're still the same."

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked, turning toward him.

"Yeah."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Now tell me what's the matter."

Kagome hesitated for a second before she spoke. "Well, it's just that I'm leaving my son with my sister, who he just met, in a strange house, in a strange country. I think I'm just having some severe separation issues."

Inuyasha smiled. This was a side of Kagome he's never seen before. He liked seeing her being motherly. "He'll be fine."

"I'm sure your right."

They rode in silence for a minute before Inuyasha reached over and turned on the radio. He had a cd in the player. Once he turned it on, _Walkie Talkie Man_ by Steriogram blared through the speakers.

Kagome laughed. "Oh my god, I haven't heard this song in years."

"You're serious?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. "We used to listen to this song all the time. You loved it."

"I know, I still do. It's just that when I moved to New York...I don't know. I guess I just needed to sever everything in my life that reminded me of, well, you." Kagome stopped for a second, not sure if she should continue, but a glance at Inuyasha told her she should. "So, when I got there, I mostly listened to my show tunes, because I was to start dancing in the chorus for my aunt and uncle's production company."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, not expecting an explanation like that. "So, do you still know the words?"

Kagome blinked. She was surprised that Inuyasha didn't pursue the issue further. "Uh, yeah. Of course I still know the words."

"Ok, then. Prove it." Inuyasha started the song over and glanced at Kagome.

The music came through the speakers and once the lyrics started both of them started singing along.

"_When I'm walkin and a talkin and a movin and a groovin..._" they sang.

After the song ended, they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"That was fun!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha turned into a parking lot.

"We're here," he announced.

Kagome looked at the building and gasped. "Inuyasha, you didn't have to take me here."

"I know. But I wanted to."

Inuyasha parked and they got out and headed into the restaurant.

"Welcome to The Kitakata. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked right when they walked in.

"Tashio," Inuyasha answered.

"Right this way," she said. She took them to a table in a secluded corner. "Here are your menus. Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha just nodded.

"Really, Inuyasha," Kagome said after the hostess walked away. "This is a very expensive restaurant. We could have gone somewhere else."

"We could have. But I couldn't help remember this one time where you said you wanted to come to this restaurant at least once. You asked me to take you and I never got the chance to because of, uh...what happened. So, I figured I would take you since you're back."

"Thank you," Kagome said.

Just then the waiter showed up. "Hello," he greeted. "My name is Mikio and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Both being from very prominent families, they were used to this whole upper class style of things. What wine to order, what food to order, how to act.

"We'll have your finest red wine," Inuyasha asked.

"Alright," the waiter said. "Are you ready to order or do you still need a few moments?"

"Few moments," Inuyasha said.

They looked over their menus in silence until the waiter came back.

The waiter came back with the wine. "A very fine choice, sir," the waiter complimented on the wine. He poured them each a glass and put the bottle in an ice bucket. "Are you ready to order?"

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes."

They both ordered their food.

"Alright. Enjoy the wine and your salads will be out shortly."

They sat in silence for a minute before Kagome spoke.

"I guess now is the time to explain everything, huh?"

"Now's as good a time as any," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay...I first suspected that I was pregnant when I skipped my period in November. Then when I didn't have one in December, I went to a clinic an hour away. And, obviously, the nurse told me I was." Kagome paused when the waiter came back with their salads.

"Thank you," Kagome said to the waiter.

"Continue," Inuyasha told her after the waiter walked away.

She took a bite of her salad before continuing. "The nurse did an ultrasound and printed a picture for me. After that, I took my time going home. I knew once my parents found out all hell would break loose. I went home and went straight to my room and to bed." Kagome ate more of her salad. "The next morning I got sick in the bathroom and Akira heard me and told me to come downstairs. I tried to play it off like I was sick, but then he showed me the ultrasound picture he found and I knew it was over. Then he told me I had to get an abortion. I told him no and that's when I decided to leave." She watched as Inuyasha absorbed it all in.

"Akira..." Inuyasha paused. Anger building up in him. "He tried to make you kill our baby?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Kagome nodded.

They didn't have a chance to say anything else because the waiter came back with their food. "I hope everything meets your expectations," he said to them.

Inuyasha and Kagome said their thanks. Once the waiter left, they started eating.

"How is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, very good," Kagome replied.

They ate a few more bites before talking again.

"Inuyasha, what happened after I left?"

Inuyasha hesitated before answering. "Rin brought over your letter New Years Day. When I read your letter I thought it was a joke until I saw that Rin had tears in her eyes. Then she hugged me and told me to let you go. For awhile I was depressed. So depressed, that the first month after You left, I never left my room. I just sat, staring at the wall. Miroku finally convinced me to come out. Then after a few months, I got angry. No one said your name in front of me. I guess for fear of making me upset or something. It was like that for over a year. But then I started to accept that you were gone for good."

"Inuyasha, I never meant to hurt you," Kagome said, her voice full regret.

By this time, they were halfway done with their meal.

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes before asking her something that he's been waiting to ask her for a long time. "Why?"

Kagome looked away, not able to stand seeing the hurt in his eyes any longer. "I thought that it would be best-"

"To take my son away from me?" Inuyasha said a little loudly. Just loud enough to get a few looks from the people at the tables near them. "Sorry," he grumbled. He was a for a moment. "You thought it would be best taking _our _child away from me?" he asked more quietly than before.

"I didn't want to ruin your life, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, you were only sixteen! Why would you think that it would ruin my life, but not yours?"

"You were leaving to go to college the next year. I couldn't let you not go to college and drop out of high school to get a job to support us. And I know you would," she added when he opened his mouth to object. I wasn't planning to go to college, I wanted to perform...dance. And I did that. If I had stayed, Akira would have made me get an abortion."

"I wouldn't have let him," Inuyasha said.

"The point is, Inuyasha, is that I thought I was doing the right thing, but I realize now that I shouldn't have run away. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I was very angry at you. Still am, in a way." He paused. "But, I think we can work something out."

"Okay," Kagome said.

They went back to their dinner and were just about done when the waiter came back.

"How is everything?"

"Good," Inuyasha said.

"Would you care for any dessert tonight?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who shook her head. "No, thank you."

The waiter smiled. "Alright. Here's your bill," he said before walking away.

Inuyasha took out his credit card and put it in the little folder with the bill. The waiter came back a few minutes later and took it away.

"Okay, now that we got all that out of the way," Kagome said. "How about I tell you everything that has happened to me since I left?"

"Sounds good to me. We could go to the park near the pond."

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

When they were young, they used to go swimming in the pond all the time.

After the waiter came back with the receipt, they left.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, they walked the few minutes to the pond in silence. They sat down on the bench and stared at the water.

"Obviously you know that I wasn't attending a dance school in the States," Kagome started. "I moved to New York to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Candence and Luke?"

"Yeah. I lived with them through out my pregnancy and six months after Wyatt was born."

"What did they say about you being pregnant at sixteen?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"My uncle said nothing negative about it. He never questioned me about it. But I could tell he wasn't happy about it." Kagome paused and took a deep breath. "My aunt on the other hand, she yelled at me. She was all nice to me at the airport, but when we got to their house, she really laid into me. Asking me how this could have happened? Why it happened? And why did I let this happen? I told her everything."

"Everything?" Inuyasha asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes, every..." Kagome trailed off. "No! Inuyasha, god no! Just what led up to that and the months following that."

"Oh." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then I told her about the day my mom and Akira found out. Aunt Cadence was so mad at Akira, she almost flew here to yell at him. But, thankfully, I talked her out of it. Then after she was done yelling, she told me really wasn't that angry, she just wanted to know if I understood the gravity of the situation. We talked about how I was gonna take care of the baby. She also told me that she and Uncle Luke was gonna help me anyway they could. My uncle told me I was to live with them for awhile. I asked about helping out, giving them money, but they said no. They did give me job at the theater, so I was happy that I didn't have to go out and find a job. Then my aunt found me a doctor and started planning my baby shower." Kagome paused to laugh. "It was funny seeing my aunt running around getting stuff for it." She glanced at Inuyasha. "Am I boring you with all this?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha smiled. "No. I just wish that I was a part of it, that's all. Go on."

"So, the baby shower was way over the top. You know my aunt, she always over does everything. Anyway, it was held at the Hilton hotel, in the ballroom. Tons of guests I didn't know. All of them, it seemed, my aunt knew them personally. Got lots of presents. Then the next big thing that happened was when I went into labor. I was more calm then my aunt and uncle. They were rushing around getting everything, waking up my cousin."

"Wait," Inuyasha interrupted. "Waking up you cousin? What time was it?"

"I remember looking at the clock the moment I woke up because of the pain. It was three twenty six. So, they rushed me to the hospital. I had my own suite there. And I had the best doctor and nurses." Kagome smiled at the memory. "My cousin brought her camera and took hundreds of pictures. Before, during and after birth. And the days following. And at every birthday. I also have tons of home videos."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Can I see them?"

"Sure, but they're at home."

"Well, then lets head back."

Kagome shook her head. "No, at home, as in my penthouse in New York."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, a bit sadly.

Kagome hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to say what she was about to say. "We could, uh, go there tomorrow, if you want? Me, you and Wyatt."

"I could try to get the day off again," Inuyasha said.

"Did you ask for today off?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't ask for two days off in a row," Kagome said. "We could wait till you have a day off."

"No, it's okay. I have a lot of vacation days waiting to use."

"No, Inuyasha. I don't want to keep you from your job."

Inuyasha sighed, remembering how stubborn she could be. "Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"Okay," Kagome said slowly.

"What if I work a half day, get off at noon, and we can to then?"

"Sounds good, I guess."

"So, you and Wyatt can meet-"

"Wait a sec," Kagome said, holding up her hand. "If your about to say anything about Wyatt meeting your parents, then no. I will not do that unless your there."

"That's not what I was gonna say."

"Oh. Sorry. What were you going to say?"

"That you and Wyatt can meet me at my house, because no one's gonna be there. My dad and brother will be at work. And my mom has some luncheon with the ladies of the city society or something like that."

Kagome groaned. "Which means my mom is going to be there. Which also means that they're gonna be talking about me and then their friends will know. Then when I go out people will stop me and-"

"Kagome! Stop rambling," Inuyasha sighed. "God, that's so annoying."

"Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"You meeting me at my house tomorrow at twelve."

"Oh, right. We'll be there." Kagome looked at her cell phone to check to see if her sister called her at all. She gasped when she saw it was almost eleven. "We gotta go. Rin is probably wondering where we are."

They got up and walked back to the car. Kagome called Rin when Inuyasha started driving down the road.

"Hello?"

"Rin, it's Kagome. I'm on my way."

"Okay."

"Is Wyatt still up?"

"No, he's asleep."

"For how long?"

"About a half hour."

"Oh, okay. We'll be back soon."

"Don't rush back on my account."

"I'm not. It's late and I'm tired."

"Excuses, excuses. See ya."

Kagome closed her phone and laughed quietly for a second.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Rin." Kagome just said her name and Inuyasha knew what she meant. He knew all too well how dramatic Rin could be.

The ride back to the manor was quiet except for the radio. When they got back, Inuyasha walked Kagome in. They stepped into the living room and found Rin sitting on Sesshomaru's lap in the arm chair, watching a movie.

"Hey, guys," Kagome said, as she sat down on the couch. Inuyasha plopped down next to her.

"So, how was dinner?" Rin asked.

"Good," Inuyasha answered.

"We did a lot of talking and we're good," Kagome said.

"Good enough to behave at my wedding? Especially when you have to dance?"

"Yes," Kagome said through gritted teeth, eyeing Rin, knowing the meaning behind that statement. "Was Wyatt good for you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he was real good. We got some pizza and watched two Disney movies, The Lion King, and Toy Story."

"His favorite movies." Kagome informed Inuyasha. "Is he upstairs?"

"No, he's in the sitting room, on the couch." Kagome looked into the room and saw Wyatt laying there underneath a blanket, as Rin continued talking. "We didn't want him to be left alone after what happened yesterday."

"Thanks, you two, for watching him," Kagome said, standing up. "I'm gonna take him upstairs and go to bed. Good night."

"Night," Rin said.

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"I'll carry him up for you," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks."

Rin watched Kagome and Inuyasha take Wyatt upstairs. "When are they gonna realize that they are meant to be together?" She wondered out loud.

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned.

"I'm just thinking out loud. There's no harm in that."

* * *

Inuyasha laid Wyatt down on the bed and sat next to him. Kagome sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I do this a lot," Kagome said softly. "I just sit here and watch him sleep. And think, how could we have made something so wonderful? I don't know what I would do if I lost him. My whole life is centered around him."

Inuyasha nodded. He stared at Wyatt for a little bit longer before standing up. "I guess I better get going."

"Yeah," Kagome whispered. "I'll walk you to the door."

* * *

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said as she opened the door.

"Don't forget."

"I won't." She paused. "Thank you for dinner, Inuyasha."

"No problem."

"Well, good night."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: Theres chapter 7 for ya. Sorry it took so long to update. So I hope you liked the long awaited talk between Inuyasha and Kagome, and the little bit of the bad guys. Sorry again :(**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything I borrow from Charmed.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Loving You**_

_**Chapter 8: Secrets…And More Secrets**_

* * *

"Is she awake?" She heard Rin whisper.

"I don't know," Wyatt whispered back.

Kagome had her back to the door so they couldn't see that she was awake and smiling. She felt them climb up onto the bed.

"Wake up!" They both yelled as they started jumping up and down.

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up!"

Kagome started laughing and rolled over. "I'm awake, I'm awake," she said. "What time is it?" She yawned and looked at the clock. It read seven twenty three. Kagome eyed her sister. "Why am I up so early?"

"We have and appointment at nine at the dress boutique for your dress fitting," Rin told her.

"Oh."

"Come on," Rin said. "We got breakfast waiting downstairs. So, let's get to gettin'!"

After breakfast, Kagome, Rin, Sango and Wyatt went downtown to the boutique. When they walked in, Kagome went over to the wedding dresses to look at them with Wyatt standing next to her playing his PSP he got from Uncle Luke. 

Looking at the dresses, Kagome feared she might never get married...to the person she wanted to marry, anyway. And she knew that would never happen. Kagome looked down at Wyatt sadly. _He does need a guy around. I can't just depend on my uncle for help all the time. _And she couldn't depend on Inuyasha, either, being that he lives in Japan and her in New York. Maybe she should give in to...

"Kagome," Rin called, breaking Kagome out of her thought.

"Yeah?"

"Come over here so you can be fitted for your dress."

Kagome took Wyatt's hand and walked to her sisters.

Rin held up the dress she was holding. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Kagome said.

"Well, get in the dressing room and put it on," Rin said, handing over the dress to Kagome.

When Kagome walked out of the dressing room, all eyes were instantly on her.

"Mommy, you look real pretty."

Kagome smiled at Wyatt. "Thank you, sweetie."

"He's right, Kagome," Sango said. "You look stunning."

Kagome gaped at Sango, eyes wide.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Well," Kagome started. "You just never gave me a compliment before, that's all."

Rin walked over to Kagome to examine the dress, breaking the uncomfortable silence left by Kagome and Sango. "I think it'll only need a few alterations." Rin paused. "I'm gonna go get Lane." 

Kagome turned to Sango. "Who's Lane?"

"The really perky seamstress," Sango said, dryly.

"No one can be worse than Rin, though," Kagome said. "Right?" She added when she saw Sango's skeptical look.

"You sure about that?" Sango asked, nodding toward Rin and Lane, who were walking towards them.

"You must be Kagome!" Lane exclaimed.

"Yes, I-"

Kagome was cut off by the older woman. "Rin was right, you are just so lovely!" 

Kagome smiled. "Uh, thank you."

Lane laughed loudly. "Anyway, let's have a look at this dress, shall we?" She circled Kagome, pulling a some seams, measuring the straps. "Well," she said after a few minutes, "it looks like I did a pretty good job making the dress fit without having her here to measure." She laughed again.

Kagome looked over at Sango wide eyed. Sango smiled and shook her head.

Lane kept on talking. "But, Rin, you are right, I will need to take it in in a few places, but for the most part, it's perfect!"

"Great!" Rin said.

"Why don't you go ahead and change," Lane said to Kagome.

After Kagome got dressed, the four of them left and went to a tiny restaurant for brunch. 

"So, Sango," Kagome started, "have you picked out any names for your baby yet?"

Sango took a sip of her tea before answering. "We thought of a couple names, uh, Kaiya if it's a girl and Masakazu if it's a boy."

"Those are good names," Kagome commented. She turned to Rin. "Are you Sesshomaru thinking about having kids?"

"We've talked about it and yes we do want kids, but not for a while." She paused. "So what about you, Kagome?"

"What about me?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Uh, no."

"No?"

"I haven't dated anyone in a few years. I've gone on dates, but nothing serious."

"Really?" Rin asked, not believing her. "How long has it been since you were on a date?"

"Not that long actually. A couple weeks ago I went to dinner with someone."

Rin smiled. "Ooo, what's his name?"

Kagome sighed. "Hojo Nakumora."

"How did you meet him?" Sango asked.

"We work together, on stage."

"That's nice," Sango said.

"No, not really. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but… I don't know, maybe too nice."

The food arrived then and the sisters paused their conversation for a few moments as the food was set in front of them. They thanked the waiter, then started eating.

"What do you mean by too nice?" Sango asked

"I don't know." 

Kagome thought for a minute. What did she mean by that? He was always nice, how could that be a problem? To everyone else, it wouldn't be a problem…but to her it was.

Hojo never argued with her. He always held doors open for her, always bought her food when they ordered stuff at work. Was always buying her stuff, even though they weren't dating. Hojo was sweet and kind. So why was that a problem?

"I think I know," Rin said. She looked pointedly at Kagome, her voice taking on a softer tone. "He's nice, but he's not Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Rin, shocked. She quickly shook her head. "N-no."

"Kagome, Inuyasha was your first love, your longest relationship. Your _only_ relationship. It's only natural that you compare this guy and every other guy you meet with Inuyasha."

"No…I don't compare them."

Sango interjected. "No, Kagome, Rin has a point. You say you don't like, uh…"

"Hojo," Kagome provided.

"Right, Hojo. You say he's too nice, that's why you don't like him."

"Exactly," Rin added. "Hojo sounds like the complete opposite of Inuyasha. Hojo seems nice and sweet and Inuyasha is rude and arrogant. That's what your used to."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, so, maybe your right. How do I get past this?"

"For starters, you have to get over Inuyasha and move on, sweetie."

Kagome gaped at her sisters. "I am over him."

"If you were over him, we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place," Sango said. 

Kagome sat back, eating her lunch along with her sister's and son, and thought about what her sisters had just told her.

Was she still not over Inuyasha? She thought she had gotten over him years ago, after she had Wyatt, knowing that she was never going to have him again. But the more Kagome thought about it, she realized she wasn't as over him as she thought she was. In the back of her mind she knew she would never get over him. And she knew deep in her heart she would always love him.

"You're right," Kagome said, breaking the silence.

Her lunch companions looked up from their almost finished meals. 

Rin swallowed the bite she just took. "What?"

"You both are right. I thought I was over him, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, I'm glad you're admitting it. It's not healthy to deny it or anything for that matter," Rin said.

"Thank you, Dr. Higurashi," Kagome said, dryly. 

"Your welcome. That'll be three thousand five hundred dollars."

Kagome smiled. "Bill me."

The sister's laughed at their humor, then quieted down and finished their meal.

Once they were in the car and driving, Kagome looked at the clock; it read eleven thirty.

"Aw, crap," Kagome muttered.

"What?" Rin asked from the driver's seat, glancing at Kagome in the rearview mirror.

"We're supposed to be meeting Inuyasha at his house at noon. Do you think that you could drop us off?"

Rin nodded. "Sure." She switched lanes and turned down another street that led to the freeway. "What are you guys up to today?" 

"Wyatt is just gonna spend some time with Inuyasha."

"Oh," Rin said. "Wyatt, are you gonna have fun with your daddy today?"

"Uh-huh," Wyatt told his aunt.

They drove on the freeway for about twenty minutes before getting off on an exit in the country.

As they drove along, Kagome and Wyatt stared out the windows, fascinated by the scenery.

"I forgot how beautiful it is here," Kagome said.

For miles, all you could see was land. No houses, no buildings, just land. The Tashios owned acres and acres of land. And lining the road they were driving on, which eventually turned into their driveway, were sakura trees.

Tall and beautiful, the sakura trees swayed in the wind. Kagome rolled down the window and inhaled the wonderful scent they gave off.

After driving for another twenty minutes, the dirt road became blacktop and they came up to an iron gate and fence that surrounded the house. Rin rolled down her window and punched in the security code.

"Cool," Wyatt said, staring as the gates opened. "Is that Daddy's house?"

"Uh-huh," Kagome said.

"Wait till you see the inside," Rin told him as she drove around the curve of the driveway and stopped in front of the house. "All right, get out," she said teasingly.

Kagome stepped out of the car followed immediately by Wyatt, who was very eager to see the house.

"Did you need me to pick you up? Or is Yash taking you home?" Rin asked when she rolled down Sango's window, shouting over her sister.

Sango held up her hand. "Rin, can you not yell in my ear?"

Rin looked at Sango, apologetically. "Sorry." She looked back at Kagome, waiting for and answer.

"I don't know. He'll most likely drive us home. If not, I'll call," Kagome told her, taking a hold of Wyatt's hand as he tried to run to the house.

"Alright."

"Bye," Kagome said to her sisters.

"Bye.

"See ya, later."

Kagome watched as they drove off, then turned to look at the house. "I can't believe it's been five years since I've been here."

Wyatt tugged at him mom's hand. "Come on."

"Okay." 

As they walked up the many steps to the porch, Kagome found herself remembering the last time she was here. It was the day before she went to the clinic. She was helping them decorate the Christmas tree.

_Everyone busted out laughing at the joke Tai Tashio made. Well, everyone but Sesshomaru. He just smiled his barely there smirk._

_Kagome was sitting on the floor, sorting through a box full of tree decorations. Inuyasha was sitting behind her on the couch, also going through the box. Tai was at the fireplace, stoking the fire. Izayoi was sipping her hot tea while standing in front of the tree looking at the lights and garland that were already put on it. Rin was drinking some hot chocolate, sitting on Sesshomaru's lap in a recliner._

"_Okay, okay," Izayoi said. "Let's get back on topic, please? Now, Sesshomaru, what is your favorite Christmas memory?"_

"_Your kidding me, right?" Inuyasha interjected, laughing. "Sesshomaru have a favorite Christmas memory?" _

_Kagome hit him on the knee that was next to her head. "Be nice."_

"_Yeah, Inuyasha, don't be rude." She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Well?"_

_Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before answering his mother's question. "A few years back, Dad decided to put a santa and reindeer set on the roof and he asked me and idiot over there to help him. We were up on the roof for not even ten minutes when we discovered Inuyasha's fear of heights." Sesshomaru paused. _

_If looks could disintegrate people, Sesshomaru would have busted into flames from the way Inuyasha was looking at him._

"_He said he was getting dizzy and stayed far away from the edge. And when Dad called him over to the ladder, Inuyasha took one look down and he fainted and fell over the edge."_

_Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha, while Tai and Rin burst out laughing for the second time within ten minutes. While Kagome hid her smile._

"_Will you guys never let me leave it down?"_

"_Hell no!" Tai said._

_Izayoi heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Knock it off guys. I don't need World War III erupting in my living room." She waited till they got quiet to start talking again. "Who's next?" Looking around, her gaze stopped on Kagome._

_Kagome looked up at Izayoi an saw her staring at her._

"_Kagome, do you have a favorite Christmas memory?"_

_Kagome hesitated, glancing down before nodding her head. "My favorite Christmas memory isn't last Christmas, but the year before, when I went to New York to spend Christmas with my dad." Kagome paused as tears filled her eyes. She waited a minute before continuing, to try to compose herself. "A couple days after I arrived, we went to cut down a tree ourselves. Then we spent the whole afternoon decorating the tree and penthouse. After that we watched some old Christmas movies. The day after, which was Christmas Eve, we went to Central Park and ice skated and got some hot chocolate. Christmas Day was the best. Dad and I made breakfast, then opened the presents we got each other. After that, we bundled up and sat on his balcony and watched the Christmas Day parade. And that night, Inuyasha showed up to spend the rest of Christmas vacation with me and my dad in New York. That was my favorite Christmas."_

_Izayoi smiled at Kagome. "Sounds like a great Christmas._

_Everyone agreed with the nod of there heads._

_Before anyone could say anything more, the maid, who was a water demon, walked in. "Ma'am, dinner is ready," she said, speaking to Izayoi._

"_Thank you, Etsu. Let's go eat, everyone."_

_Everybody jumped up and went to the kitchen, with Kagome walking behind everyone. She was starving and the closer she got to the dining room, the stronger the aroma of dinner was. To everyone else, it smelled great, but to Kagome, it made her feel sick. When she stepped into the room, the nausea hit her hard. She put her hand to her mouth and grabbed the nearest person to steady herself._

_Tai looked down at Kagome, who was grabbing his arm. "Are you okay, honey?"_

_Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it against shut it against the bile that rose up her throat and into her mouth. She hurriedly turned and ran for the nearest bathroom. She reached the bathroom in record time. She slammed the door shut and knelt down on the floor and she heaved into the toilet._

_Kagome heard someone knocking on the door. She knew who it was when he asked if she was okay._

"_I'm fine," Kagome rasped, her voice raw from getting sick. She leaned against the wall, her head resting on her drawn up knees, breathing deeply as the nauseous feeling dissipated._

_After a few minutes, Kagome stood up shakily and went to the sink. She turned on the cold water, splashed her face and rinsed out her mouth. Kagome dried off her face and walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into the huge foyer. _

_Inuyasha was sitting on the stairs when he saw Kagome walk into the front room. _

"_Kagome, are you alright?" He asked as he walked over to Kagome and drew her into his arms._

_Kagome put her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. "No, my head hurts."_

"_Do you still feel sick?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have the flu or something?" _

_Kagome shrugged. "I felt fine before." She sighed._

"_Do you want to stay? Or you want to go home?"_

_Kagome smiled a small smile. "Door number two."_

_Inuyasha smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Okay. Go get your stuff and I'll tell everyone."_

_Kagome nodded and walked slowly to the front closet. _

_As Kagome was getting her coat on, Rin rushed out of the dinning room towards Kagome._

"_Honey, are you okay?" Rin asked, taking Kagome's hands_

"_I'm fine. I just want to go home and lie down."_

_Rin's eyes widened at what Kagome said. She put a hand to her sister's forehead. "You actually want to go home? Wow, you must really be sick."_

_Kagome jerked her head away from Rin. "Stop it."_

"_Do you want me to go home with you?"_

"_No, you stay here and have fun. I'll be fine." Rin gave her a skeptical look. "Really. I'll be fine."_

"_Okay," Rin said, with a sigh._

_Kagome leaned forward and gave Rin a hug. "I'll see you when you get home. Love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

_On the way home, Kagome was freaking out on the inside. Why was she getting sick all of a sudden? She didn't think she was sick, because she didn't have a fever or anything. _

_Kagome thought back to all the times she got sick. She realized she only got sick in the morning and when she smelled something with a strong scent. _

_Then it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She couldn't possibly be pregnant. Her and Inuyasha only had sex once. Girls don't get pregnant the first time…right?_

Kagome came out of her reverie when the front door opened.

"Miss Kagome?" The maid asked in shock.

Kagome nodded. "Hi, Etsu. It's good to see you again.

Etsu let them and shut the door behind them. 

"Who is this little one?" Etsu asked.

"This is my son, Wyatt."

"Your son?" Kagome nodded again. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled up at Etsu. "Hi!"

"Would you guys like anything to drink?"

"Sure," Kagome answered. She took Wyatt's hand and followed Etsu to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Kagome and Wyatt sat down at the kitchen island as Etsu scanned the contents of the refrigerator. 

"Miss Kagome, do you still like cran-apple juice?"

"Heck, yeah, I do. I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered. I've known you since you were a baby and this juice is the _only_ juice you would ever drink," Etsu said, pouring Kagome a glass. "Does Mr. Wyatt like this kind?"

Kagome laughed. "No. He's just like his father, he hates the stuff. He does like regular orange juice, though."

Etsu just poured Wyatt a glass of juice when they heard the front door slam open, then slam shut a few seconds later.

"Excuse me," Etsu said, going to see who just walked into the house.

Kagome and Wyatt sat there drinking their juice, waiting for Etsu to come back. After a minute or so, they heard her talking to someone. Kagome couldn't made out the other voice, so she went to find out, after telling Wyatt to stay in the kitchen.

_If it's Izayoi, _Kagome told herself,_ just..stay..calm. _

When Kagome walked into the foyer, she stopped dead in her tracks, not believing who she saw.

"Miss Kikyo, Master Inuyasha is not here. He is at work."

"No, he's not. I called there a little bit ago and they said he was on his way home, so he has to be here. And if he's not, I'm going to stay-" Kikyo stopped short, seeing Kagome walk into the room.

"Kikyo?" Kagome stared in horror as her childhood and teenage enemy stood in her ex-boyfriends house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kikyo asked in a snooty voice. "I thought you moved away…for good."

"I did," Kagome said, icily. "I'm just here for Rin's wedding."

"Then what are you doing _here_?" Kikyo asked, referring to the mansion.

"I'm here to see Inuyasha, if you must know."

"Oh, you're here to see Inuyasha, huh?" Kikyo repeated. "Thinking you two are gonna get back together?"

"No, not at all," Kagome said, glancing back at the kitchen, making sure Wyatt was still sitting down. Thankfully he was _and _that he was out of Kikyo's sight. "Not that it's any of your business, anyway."

Kikyo clicked her tongue. "See, that's where you're wrong. He's mine."

Kagome stared at Kikyo, confusion written on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Me and Inuyasha are dating."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What!"

"Yeah, for almost a year," Kikyo said, smiling coldly.

Kagome looked over at Etsu, asking with her eyes if what was said was true.

Etsu hesitated, but then nodded her head.

Before anyone could say anymore, the front door opened slowly. They turned to look who it was and saw Inuyasha cautiously enter the house.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was running late. He was never late. He sped down the freeway, swerving in and out of traffic. When he finally drove onto his family's land, he went faster then he did on the freeway. 

Inuyasha drove down the road, hoping that Kagome wasn't there yet. Once he went through the gate, he saw Kikyo's car parked on front of his house. Now, _really_ hoped that Kagome wasn't there yet.

Coming to a stop behind Kikyo's car, Inuyasha quickly and quietly got out and bounded up the steps. Once he reached the top step, he knew that his wish was not answered.

Cautiously, he opened the front door and stepped in.

"Hi, baby," Kikyo cooed. She strode over to Inuyasha, put her arms around him, grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

Completely caught off guard, Inuyasha kissed her back for a second before pulling away. He automatically looked over at Kagome, who glanced away. "Kagome…I-"

Kagome held up her hand to stop him. 

Just as she was gonna say something, Wyatt ran out of the kitchen, sensing Inuyasha. 

"Daddy!" He ran straight to Inuyasha and hugged his legs.

Kikyo jumped back. "What the _fuck_ is going on? Did he just call you Daddy?"

"Kik-"

"Don't you _ever_ swear in front on my son again or what happened in eighth grade will happen again," Kagome said, cutting Inuyasha off. She walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. "Come on, we're leaving." She stalked to the door.

Etsu hurriedly went to the door and opened it for her.

Kagome paused just for a second. "Thank you and good bye, Etsu," she said, then walked out.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha shout after her. "Kagome, hold on!"

Kagome ignored him, pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Said the person on the other end.

"Rin, could you come get us?" Kagome asked.

"Don't leave, Kagome," Inuyasha said, stepping in front of her.

"Is that Inuyasha?" Rin asked, as Kagome turned away from him.

"Yes, I'll explain later. Just please come and pick us up," she pleaded.

"Sure, I'm leaving right now."

Kagome hung up the phone and started down the steps.

"Come on, Kagome. Don't be mad. Can we just talk?"

"Talk?" Kagome shouted, setting Wyatt down. "What's there to talk about? You're dating Kikyo. Enough said."

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes, we do. It's clear that Kikyo is staying and we can't be around each other or one of us will ki-" Kagome stopped herself from finishing the sentence, quickly remembering that Wyatt was listening. "You know what happens when we're in the same room for a short period of time. Or do I have to remind you that when we were in school, we couldn't be in the same classes?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, I remember."

Kagome slapped his arm. "It's not funny."

Kagome sat down on the steps, watching Wyatt while he threw rocks in the pond.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called from the front. "Get in here! We need to talk!"

Inuyasha sighed. "This is gonna be one fun conversation."

Kagome looked up at him. "Just have it inside, away from me and Wyatt."

Inuyasha nodded. "Wyatt!" He called

Wyatt looked up when he heard his name.

Inuyasha motioned for him to come over. Wyatt ran up the steps to him. "Hey, buddy," he kneeled down on one knee, "looks like we're not gonna be able to hang out today."

Wyatt pouted. "Why"

"Because something came up." Inuyasha ruffled Wyatt's hair and stood. "We'll try again, okay?"

"Wyatt nodded and hugged Inuyasha's leg.

"Kagome, I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha turned and walked back into the house.

Kagome watched him walk into the house and caught a glimpse of Kikyo glaring at her.

Kagome sighed. "Come here, sweetie." She picked Wyatt up and sat him in her lap to wait for Rin.

* * *

**A/N: hello everyone, sorry about the long wait****. I hope you liked this chapter! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything I borrow from Charmed.**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Loving You_**

**_Chapter 9_**

"Inuyasha, what the hell is going on?" Kikyo shouted after him. She watched as he just ignored her and walked outside.

Once he was outside, Kikyo smirked. She knew all along who the kid was… knew that Kagome Higurashi was back. She just needed to play it like she didn't know anything.

"Damn, what a good actress I am," she whispered.

"Indeed," a voice from behind her said.

Kikyo jumped at first, but relaxed when she recognized the voice. "Hello, Naraku," she said as she turned to face him.

"Hello to you, my pet."

Kikyo walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. Naraku's hands automatically went to her bottom and pulled her to himself. He bent his head down and kissed her roughly while grinding himself against her. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before he pulled away.

"You are doing very well," he said. "Keep it up."

Kikyo giggled. "I will, it's fun. I've always wanted to be with Inuyasha, but that bitch, Kagome, always stood in my way."

"You can have him, so long as I get what I want." He let his hands drop to his sides. "Now on with your act and play the pissed off, confused girlfriend." He turned her around and slapped her on the butt to move her forward.

Kikyo walked a couple steps before looking back to find that Naraku had smoked out, leaving behind a faint scent of sulfur, undetected by any human but a demon would be able to smell it, but just faintly.

Kikyo went to the front door and opened it. "Inuyasha! Get in here, we need to talk!" When she saw Kagome glace back, she glared at her.

After Inuyasha walked in the house, Kikyo slammed the door shut behind him.

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time - what the hell is going on? I come here to spend time with you and I find your ex-girlfriend here. And to top it all off, a kid calls you 'daddy'?" Kikyo stopped yelling and looked at Inuyasha with innocent eyes and whispered. "Please tell me it's not true."

Inuyasha sighed. "I can't."

"So, you're telling me that you had a child with _her_? How do you even know she's telling the truth?"

"Kagome wouldn't lie about that," Inuyasha snapped.

"How do you know for _sure_ that he is yours? Is there proof?"

"Yes," he growled.

"What is it?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Kikyo paused to think for a split second. Should she continue acting pissed off? Or should she act worried about him. She choose the latter.

Stepping up to Inuyasha, she put her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "I'm just worried about you…about us," she said softly.

Inuyasha hugged her back. "Well, you don't have to worry. Nothing is going to change between us."

"How come you never told me?"

Inuyasha led her into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling her down to sit next to him. "Honestly, I didn't know until two days ago."

"You've known for two days?! Were you planning on telling me?"

"I was gonna tell you. I was just so freaked out by the whole thing. Shit, it's not everyday you find out you have a kid."

Kikyo nodded. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you, baby, and yelled. It just freaked me out, too." She sighed. "But we're together now, so if you know for sure he's yours, then I will stand by you."

Inuyasha nodded his thanks.

Kikyo continued. "I think given time, I will get used to the idea of being a stepmother."

Inuyasha stiffened when she said that. _Stepmom to Wyatt? Kikyo? _He hadn't even thought of it. But when he did, he had a weird feeling about it.

Kikyo looked up at him when he didn't respond. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked down at her. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Kikyo inwardly smirked. _He doesn't seem to like that idea. This could be my way to get in between them. _"Do you want to hang out all day today?" She asked. "Since you have the rest of the day off?"

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. He really wanted to spend the day with Wyatt. _Damn it. Why did Kikyo have to show up? _"Yeah, of course." He stood up. "Let me change out of my uniform and we can have Etsu make us some lunch and watch some T.V." He was already halfway up the stairs when he finished talking. He walked into his room and went straight to his window that was facing the front of the house. When he looked out he saw Kagome and Wyatt pull away with her sister.

Inuyasha growled angrily, not wanting them to leave. He hated having to stand there and watch his son and mate leave him. He stopped growling when he realized what he just thought.

"Why the hell did I think that?" He muttered to himself as he changed. "She's not even my girlfriend anymore."

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Inuyasha went back downstairs.

* * *

Kagome turned away from the glare that Kikyo was giving her to watch her son as he picked up a frog he found near the pond.

"Look, Mommy!" he shouted, holding up the frog in his tiny hands.

Kagome smiled at him. "That's nice sweetie."

She leaned on her knees, smiling as her son ran around chasing the frog he just had, but she was frowning on the inside. _How could Inuyasha be dating a self centered, prissy bitch like Kikyo?_ Never in her wildest dreams would she _ever_ have thought that they would be together. _I guess a lot more things have changed than I thought. _She stopped smiling and sighed. "I should have never come back," she thought aloud.

A few minutes later, an SUV pulled up in the driveway. Kagome walked toward it, recognizing the vehicle as Sango's, not Rin's. And when the window rolled down she saw that it was Sango picking her up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Wyatt, come on, we're leaving."

"Rin got caught up at the hospital and couldn't leave, so she called and asked me if I could do it," Sango explained.

"Oh, okay." Kagome helped Wyatt into the vehicle, then got in herself.

They drove for a few minutes, just listening to the radio.

"So, what happened?" Sango finally asked.

Kagome sighed. "Kikyo showed up."

Sango grimaced. "You didn't know?"

"Uh, no. No one told me."

"Not even Inuyasha?"

"He could have at least told me last night at dinner, but did he? No," Kagome said, drawing out the last word.

"What happened between you two?"

"We were, obviously, both surprised to see each other. Then she started talking about how him and her are dating and have been for almost a year now. And that I have no chance of getting back together with him."

Sango gave Kagome a questionable look at that.

Kagome shook her head. "Not that I want to. She brought that up, not me."

Sango snorted. "Of course she would."

"Yeah, and…" Kagome went on and told Sango what happened after that. They pulled onto their street just as Kagome finished.

Once they reached their house, they saw someone leaning against a car in front of the manor. With his back toward them, they didn't know who it was.

Sango turned her car into the driveway, put the car in park and shut it off.

When they got out, the mystery man turned around and Kagome groaned.

Hearing her sister, Sango hit her on the arm. "Please try to be civil. If not for my sake, cause lord knows I don't need the stress, than for your sons. He doesn't need to see you argue with him."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll _try_ to be civil, but I don't promise anything," she whispered as Akira walked up the steps to meet them.

"Hi Dad. Is that a company car?" Sango asked.

"Hi, honey, yeah, it is," he replied. "Shouldn't you be in bed? What has you up and about?"

Sango answered as she unlocked the doors, "Kagome needed a ride back."

Akira finally acknowledged that Kagome was standing there by giving her a sneer. One that Kagome has made fun of many times when she was younger.

The four of them made their way into the house.

"You do know that they have taxis here, right?"

Kagome and Wyatt followed her sister and step dad into the living room. She rolled her eyes behind her step dads back. "Yes, I know. But I didn't call Sango, I called Rin. But she was busy, so _she_ called Sango."

"You still could have taken a taxi. It's not like you can't afford it with all that money your son of a bitch father left you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at what he said. "Wyatt, go upstairs to our room."

"Okay," Wyatt said in his ever cheerful voice.

After he went upstairs, Kagome lost it. "I'm sorry Sango. I know I said I would try to be nice, but it's hard to be anything even resembling nice to this piece of shit!"

Akira jumped off the couch and pointed at Kagome, looking down at her. "You have no right to speak to me that way"

"With the way you treated me, and the way you still treat me, I have every right to speak to you how I please. I am so sick of you constantly putting me down and bullying me. I never did anything to you. I just wish my dad had full custody of me when I was younger, so I would never have had to put up with your bullshit, you bastard!" She yelled.

"You ungrateful little brat. After all I did for you. _I_ put a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food on the table._ I_ even paid for your damn dance and singing lessons. So I deserve your respect."

"Don't pretend you did any that for me. You only did that because you know mom would have taken all of us to live with my dad."

"Your dad." Akira chuckled darkly. "It's all his fault any of this happened. If he would have never come back, none of this would have ever happened."

"What? Me being born and supposedly ruining your life?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Huh…well, I always thought that if maybe you treated my mom half as good as my dad did, she would have never cheated on you."

Akira's eyes widened with shock that she said that, then narrowed with anger at what she said. Then without warning he reached forward and backhanded Kagome in the face. He hit her so hard, she was knocked to the floor.

Kagome sat on the floor for a few seconds, feeling a bruise forming on her cheek. She was stunned that he actually hit her. He's never been angry enough to hit her that hard before. She must have really pissed him off. She smiled at the thought, even though it hurt to do so.

Sango watched Kagome smile and knew that her dad had made a mistake by hitting her. She got up from her spot on the chair and walked to the doorway connecting the living room and sitting room, putting space between her and the pissed off witch.

Once Kagome stood up, she looked at Akira with hatred shining in her eyes. "You're gonna regret that."

Akira was suddenly knocked off his feet by Kagome, who used her telekinesis through her hand, and was thrown into the mirror above the fireplace. He landed hard, facedown. Akira could feel the broken glass cut his face and hands.

Kagome watched as her step dad stood up and lunged for her. She then levitated and kicked him right in the face as hard as she could, sending him flying backwards into the fireplace.

She went to do more damage but Sango came up next to her and took her arm. "Kagome, what the hell? Don't you think he's had enough?" She asked forcefully. She turned to her dad. "Are you okay, Dad?"

Kagome turned and stalked upstairs. She walked into her room, locking the door behind her, and saw Wyatt sitting on the loveseat watching TV. He looked up at her with as much concern a four year old can have written on his face.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

Kagome's eyes watered at her son's simple question. "Yes, baby, I'm fine. I'm just gonna get cleaned up, then you and I will go get some lunch, alright?"

"Okay," he said, turning back to the TV.

Kagome went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She stepped over to the sink and turned on the water. When she looked up, she was startled by the image in the mirror. Her face was red from anger and frustration, but her eyes were full of sadness. She stared at herself for a few seconds before turning away. She sat down on the toilet and burst into tears. She put her legs on the edge of the bathtub and put her head down on her knees, laying her hands on her head, sobbing.

_How could I do that?_ Kagome thought. She has always wanted to do that to her step father, but she never did. She knew that she would be taking advantage of her powers, so she always held back…until now. He's hit her before, when she was younger. So, why did it make her lose control now?

Then Kagome realized why she acted the way she did. She's not a little girl anymore, hasn't been for years. For the past four years, she's been responsible for not only herself, but for a child, her child, too. When Akira hit her, she felt disrespected. No one has hit her since she became a mother and she didn't like it at all. He needed to realize that she won't take being treated like that ever again.

A knock on the door roused her from her thoughts.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Kagome's head shot up when she heard him. She cleared her throat before responding. "Uh, ok, give me a minute, sweetie.

Kagome got up and washed her face and brushed her hair.

Opening the door, she walked out and sat down to see what Wyatt was watching.

"Oh, my gosh," Kagome muttered, "_Sailor Moon_. I used to watch this when I was little." She looked at Wyatt. "You ready?"

"Uh huh," he answered, turning off the TV.

Kagome and Wyatt quietly made their way downstairs. Not seeing anybody, they quickly ran into the kitchen to use the back door.

"Kagome!"

Stopping, Kagome turned and faced Rin, who was still in her work clothes. "Rin! You're home already?" She asked, inching her way towards the door.

"Yeah. Sango called me and told me I needed to come home. Do you have an idea as to why I had to come home early?" Rin asked, crossing her arms.

Kagome sighed, letting her chin fall to her chest. "It was an accident, Rin. I didn't mean for it to happen. I-I just snapped."

"You snapped?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Kagome sneered, her head shooting up.

Rin overlooked her little sister's attitude. "Yes, they told me. But I wanna hear it from you."

"Akira and I got into an argument, as usual, then he hit me hard…hard enough to knock me down."

"And that's when you snapped?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Kagome." Rin sighed deeply in frustration. "How many times have you told me how important it was for you not to use your powers on mortals? How your powers are meant to save and to protect, not for revenge?"

"I know!" Kagome shouted. "I know, okay? I just don't know what happened."

"Well, I do. You broke his nose and a couple of ribs! And who knows how much damage you would have done if Sango didn't stop you," Rin whispered fiercely. "He could press charges!"

"Oh, my god." Kagome sank down onto one the kitchen chairs. "Is he really gonna do that?"

Rin knelt down in front of her. "I don't know," she said, gently. "Why don't you go out with Wyatt and cool down, okay? You can take my car." She got up and handed Kagome her car keys that were on the counter. "And while you're gone, I'll talk to my dad." Rin paused and hugged her. "Don't worry…everything will be fine."

Kagome pulled back. "Thanks, Rin. And for what it's worth, I truly am sorry."

"It's worth a lot." Rin smiled at her before stepping out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Alexia, I…I just don't know if I can handle being here anymore," Kagome said to her cousin as she watched her son play on the playscape. " I should have never come."

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry about how things are going over there. If you don't wanna be there any longer, why don't you come home? I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind."

Kagome sighed, switching her cell phone to the other hand. "That's the one thing _I_ would mind if I left. I can't do that to Rin. She has never done anything to hurt me…ever. And I know that if I leave now, she'll be devastated."

"Well," Alexia started, "if you're staying, then you have to steer clear from your step dad. Just so you don't end up losing it again."

"You're right. I'll be lucky enough if he doesn't press charges against me this time, but if it happens again…" she trailed off.

"Don't sweat it, sweetie, you'll be fine. But it's real late, actually, real early, so I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Alright, sorry about waking you up."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later. Night."

"Yeah…night." Kagome closed her phone and sighed. One week ago, life was great. No family problems, no ex-boyfriend problems. She should have never come back. But now that she was here, she couldn't leave now. She had to be at Rin's wedding. She knew how much Rin wanted her to be there. But that was only a small part of her problem with being here. The bigger problems were: one, someone had taken her son and she didn't know who; two, now that Inuyasha knew about Wyatt, is he gonna take some kind of legal action against her? These are the two things Kagome had to worry about. Her fight with Akira and Rin's wedding were just minor. For now, she'll deal with the wedding. And while that was going on, she'll try and figure out who tried to take Wyatt. She'll deal with Inuyasha when the time comes.

* * *

Naraku was sitting at his desk, trying to think of a new plan to get the kid. He underestimated Kagome before, he wouldn't do that again. But what to do about that damn mutt, Inuyasha? How did they find the boy? He had to know.

"Shina," he called.

His secretary walked in his office, stopping just inside the door. "Yes, sir?"

Naraku leaned back in his chair. "Get me Miss Makioka on the phone."

"Actually, she just arrived. I was on my way in when you called for me."

"Send her in."

"Yes, sir."

He watched as she walked out of his office and as Kikyo walked in. "Shut the door," he commanded.

Kikyo did as she was told. She walked up to his desk and sat in one of the leather chairs in front of it. "How's the next plan coming along?" she asked as she crossed her legs.

Naraku grunted. "It's not. Now that the witch and mutt are working together…it's just gonna be that much more difficult. Any ideas?"

Kikyo smiled. "Maybe…"

* * *

Kagome pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Getting out, she saw that the car Akira drove wasn't there anymore. _Good. At least I won't have to deal with him again today. _But on the other hand, she'll have the rest of her family to deal with.

"Come on, Wy," she said, after she opened the back door to let out her son. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled under her breath.

They walked into the kitchen and was greeted with silence. Cautiously, they made their way into the dining room. "Where is everybody?" she wondered out loud.

"They went out," replied an unexpected voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he stepped out of the living room.

"I wanted to apologize for today," he said. "Hey, little man," he said as Wyatt ran up to him.

Kagome sighed, tossing her purse onto the couch. "Go on."

"I forgot that I had plans with Kikyo. I should have cancelled with her, but I forgot. I'm sorry."

Kagome crossed her arms. "That's it?"

"What do you mean, that's it?" Inuyasha snapped.

"How about for not telling me that your dating Kikyo?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You should have told me."

"You should have told me you were pregnant."

Kagome was taken aback for a second before nodding. "You're right, I'm sorry. I really didn't expect you to tell me anything about your life, I was just surprised."

"It's fine. I guess you would have found out sooner or later anyway."

"Yeah." Kagome paused. " Now that I know, I have one question: why Kikyo?"

Inuyasha glared. "Don't start, Kagome."

"Ok," Kagome said.

"You have no right to ask me that.""I know. I'm sorry…again."

Inuyasha nodded grimly.

"I would like to talk to you later, when someone is taking a n-a-p."

"Talk about what?"

"Later."

"Alright." Inuyasha looked down at Wyatt. "Is it okay if I stay and spend some time with him before his na-, I mean n-a-p?"

"Sure. Do you know where everybody is?""Yeah, they went to you mom and step dads place."

Kagome groaned.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Kagome said quickly. "Any idea when they'll be back?"

"They didn't say."

"Oh, okay." Kagome glanced at the clock. "He has about an hour before he goes down so…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay…" He crouched down to look at Wyatt. "What do you wanna do before I leave?"

Wyatt thought for a second before answering. "I wanna watch 'Toy Story'."

"Sounds good."

"Let's go upstairs and watch it," Kagome said.

"Why, Mommy?"

"Just in case you fall asleep," she said as she took his hand and led him upstairs with Inuyasha following them.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep, Mommy. I'm not tired," Wyatt said with a small yawn.

"Okay…" Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled.

Once in their room, Kagome positioned the TV so they could watch it from the bed. She put in the movie and sat down on the couch with a folder.

"Aren't you gonna watch the movie with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome replied. "I've got a script I gotta read through."

"What for?"

"Shhh."

They both looked at Wyatt, then back to each other. Both of them suppressing their laughter.

While the boys watched the movie, Kagome tried to read, but she kept thinking about what she was gonna ask Inuyasha to do. She was afraid he would say no, because it was reckless and dangerous, but she had to figure out who tried taking her baby.


End file.
